


Romancing Ego

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Their secret rendezvous always involve a kiss of some kind. For Kagome, it's getting harder to distinguish which kisses are casual, and which could be taken to mean more. (A series of meetings between our favourite Miko and Daiyoukai made from tumblr prompts. Sesskag)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 268
Kudos: 593
Collections: Just.... So cute...





	1. Upper Back

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This isn't one of my usual stories, just a series of shorts from my tumblr where anons sent me kiss prompts. I decided to combine them together via the theme of a secret relationship, so don't go looking for plot here because there ain't one! XD Stay for the Sesskag fluff though.  
> Edit: ha! Remember when I said that? OK so there is kind of a plot... in that events connect to each other. A lukewarm plot, if you will. I couldn't help myself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: changed the title from Regal Affections to Romancing Ego bc I feel like it fits the story more.

_Prompt: a kiss on the upper back._

* * *

It was entirely casual.

Kagome reminded herself of this fact more and more lately. Sitting up from the warm nest of furs, goosebumps raced over skin damp with sweat. She shivered and tried to shield herself from the chill in the air now that she'd drawn away from the solid heat source at her side.

The demon lay on his back, dozing and slowly recovering. Darkness obscured his face, but moonlight managed to catch on trailing silver hair that had sprawled outside the heavy shadows of their cave. Kagome stood a little unsteadily, going about her ritual of gathering discarded clothes that had been thrown in odd places. She got the feeling he enjoyed flinging them as far as possible. Dressing in the poor light, blue eyes strayed to her bedmate.

Gleaming gold stared back.

Jumping a little, Kagome offered a small smile, fluffing out her hair that smelled of his scent.

"I should be getting back," she said in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere.

Sesshoumaru's lips- slightly red and bruised with evidence of hard kisses- parted as he exhaled. He hummed and sat up, pale flesh bared and revealing the full extent of his stripes. Kagome had tasted each one.

"It is not as though the old miko has need of you until morning," Sesshoumaru uttered silkily, resting his elbows on his knees.

Heat hooked low in her stomach. Slick thighs pressed together. "She'll notice if I'm gone the whole night."

"Hn."

When he did not offer any incentive to stay or protest further, Kagome forced a smile, weaker this time. Padding to the entrance and lingering, she glanced over one shoulder. "I guess I'll see you next time."

Sesshoumaru's expression remained unreadable, as per usual.

Turning away and lifting a foot with the intention to leave- a hand covered her eyes. A gasp caught in her throat as her collar was tugged down at the back. The sensation of teeth suddenly closed around her trapezius muscle. Hard but without breaking her skin. She instantly froze, reiki flaring before settling down as she bit back a shameful noise. Hot breath fanned over her upper back, until something soft pressed against prickling skin.

"...Next time, find an excuse to stay longer. I was not nearly anywhere finished with you."

Kagome swallowed, cheeks blazing red as his hand fell away, allowing her to blink rapidly. Of course he'd never beg or ask her to stay outright.

And she'd never linger and jeopardise their secret until he did.

_Just casual._

"S-sure," Kagome breathed, looking back at him. When she smiled this time, it was genuine. A honeyed gaze warmed, just a touch- or perhaps it was a trick of the light. The pounding of her heart was unmistakable though.

Feeling him let go, the miko slowly drew away and walked out into a clearing, navigating by gentle moonlight all the way back to the village. When she slipped back unnoticed into Kaede's hut, Kagome buried herself deep under the covers of her futon and tried not to think about the expression she'd glimpsed upon his face.

Had that been the look of someone in a casual fling?

Kagome groaned and buried her face into a pillow, feeling like her clothes, skin and hair reeked of his smell, saturating stuffy air beneath the covers and cloaking her in his scent.


	2. Ear

_Prompt: a kiss on the ear_

* * *

"I really am concerned for you, Lady Kagome!"

Kagome stifled a sigh, lifting her basket of herbs and straightening. "Kouga is just a friend, there's no need to worry."

Joy of joys, Akitoki Hojo had taken it upon himself to graciously visit their humble village. Since hearing he'd married a woman with a name identical to hers, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little creeped out around him. Especially since Shippo had suggested he'd forced his wife into a name change. She shuddered, knowing the kit was just messing with her. But boy had their visitor sure thrown a fit when Kouga had shown up with his usual recycled speech about how he'd make her his woman.

"Nonetheless! You do know that if you marry and- and ah..." his cheeks grew red. " _Consummate_ your relationship, then you'll lose all your spiritual powers?!"

Blue eyes remained flat and unimpressed as she began walking through Inuyasha Forest, gazing up at the light filtering through twisting branches overhead. "That so? Hmm..." she tapped her chin, feeling a brush of dark youki caress the back of her neck. "If that's the case, why does Miroku strut around with perfectly usable sutras? He hasn't lost his powers and he's a horndog."

The young man followed her like a bad smell, shadowing her footsteps closely. "It's only something that happens to priestesses- since they're so pure."

"How convenient," Kagome drawled sarcastically. "That sounds exactly like something an old codger would say to gatekeep a woman's sexual freedom. No way would a priestess lose her powers just from sleeping with someone."

"But it's true, Lady Kagome! Please be a tad more cautious. Demons like that Wolf Prince are a danger to your virtue."

Something simmered beneath the surface of her expression, brightening blue eyes and curling lithe fingers tight around her basket. She trembled a little, and Akitoki noticed this with dismay. "A-ah, I did not mean to upset you-"

Kagome abruptly burst into laughter. She waved a hand, wiping tears from her eyes. "No, no, it's okay. But I might need a minute to collect myself before returning to the village. My delicate nerves are frazzled just thinking about it," she sighed, making her expression morph into that of an innocent young woman, brows drawing together and eyes large. "Would you please carry these back to Kaede for me? I won't take long- mn...maybe 20 minutes."

"Of course!" he simpered, happily accepting the basket of herbs. "Take all the time you need and ruminate on what I said."

"Oh I will~" she chirped, waving amiably as he walked through the trees and out into clear sunlight.

Akitoki smiled to himself, satisfied that she'd been sufficiently warned. He could not bear the thought of Lady Kagome becoming defenceless, and the mere idea of her debasing herself to lay with a demon was unthinkable. His cheeks heated, mind straying.

Deciding to look back at the beauty once more with a crude fantasy playing through his mind- he froze and choked on nothing. At the border of Inuyasha's forest stood Kagome, draped in shade. Another stood with her, unmistakable from the fall of silver hair, spiked armour and furs.

The demon leaned down, face hidden by the fall of Kagome's dark curling hair, but he seemed to be kissing her ear. The priestess clung to him, mouth falling open in a silent moan.

Akitoki's mouth fell open for a different reason. Words failed him as horror climbed up his throat. He thought to run to the village and shout for help.

Golden eyes found him and pinned the young man in place a second later. The lord of the west lifted his head with a placid, stoic expression. Long fingered hands tipped with claws slid possessively around her waist, furs curling her tight against him. It was that predatory gaze that choked the air from Akitoki's lungs, the message conveyed within them unmistakable.

_'Talk and you die.'_

Swallowing thickly, he woodenly turned around and robotically continued walking.

He kept his mouth shut, and when Kagome returned to the village some 40 minutes later; hair a mess and adjusting her rumpled clothes, Akitoki wisely refrained from comment. The only time she acknowledged him again was during a boar demon attack when she let loose an arrow gleaming bright with holy powers.

The look she pinned him with was triumphant, confident and slightly gloating;

_'I told you so.'_


	3. Back of the Hand

_Prompt: a kiss on the back of the hand._

* * *

He hadn't been waiting in their usual meeting spot for their secret trysts, so Kagome had followed a thin thread of dark youki towards a larger source. Concern and horror began to mar her expression the further she walked, spying spots of blood trailing over the forest floor.

She picked up the pace.

Kagome didn't even realise she was running until after she'd burst through a thick greenery of bushes and skidded to a stop by a river, panting hard. Sesshoumaru was knelt by the water, cracked armour removed. Crimson plumed like bloodied flowers on snow through white silks. The wounds didn't look fatal, but that didn't stop her heart from thundering.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed.

Red hazed eyes snapped in her direction, feeling like a physical blow to her chest. They soon dimmed back into gold, the demon continuing to clean his wounded hand, arm and shoulder.

"What happened?"

"It is not of any concern."

"Do you even hear yourself? Of course it is!" Kagome approached, reaching out with the intent of touching his shoulder before his body jerked. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a snarl, lips curling back to expose sharp fangs.

"Leave, miko. This one has no desire to be coddled as you would the half breed."

Her temper automatically flared, before Kagome took a breath and slid her gaze up the wounded flesh of his left arm, his silks pushed back. Claws seemed to have cleaved through skin. No doubt it had stung his pride to be hit, and on his arm too after finally getting his missing one restored.

She knelt before him, adjusting her summer dress, a stubborn set to her jaw despite the softness with which she spoke. "Now who said I was going to do anything like that?"

Despite how many nights they'd lain together- how she'd seen his cool facade splinter with rapture- how tightly and securely he'd held her while they'd dozed in afterglow, his eyes remained slightly guarded. It hurt Kagome's chest a little. Gripping the hem of her long skirts, she ripped a sizable chunk out. Knowing he'd leave if she went to get medical supplies, she had to make do with what they had. Dipping the cloth into cool water and carefully dabbing the remaining blood away, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

Kagome continued cleaning his wounds, hearing a brimming growl locked behind his teeth. Sesshoumaru remained still nonetheless. She worked for some time, until pale flesh was revealed beneath dried blood.

She began babbling due to his continued silence. "If you don't want me to use my bandages or bandaids, I could fetch some honey. I never knew it could be used as a wound dressing. Kaede's taught me a lot, all about herbs and stuff. She's really great, though sometimes I catch her looking at me like-"

Having lifted her head, blue eyes widened slightly. Sesshoumaru had bent closer, silver bangs sliding forward. Some flecks of blood dotted his jaw, nostrils flaring, slit pupils dilating.

No one looked at her like he did. Kaede's eyes would sometimes mist over with nostalgia, just like Inuyasha's. It was something neither could control, and Kagome often wondered what she'd said or did to remind them of their beloved Kikyo.

The Daiyoukai's stare cut deep into her marrow. Her body flared alive, and the distinct feeling of being _seen_ \- completely, crept over her skin. He saw everything, flaws and all.

"You wish to slather honey onto me, miko?" his tone dropped into a velvet caress.

Kagome's cheeks flared red and she growled, pushing his face away with a careless hand. "No! I mean- yes! But for healing reasons!"

Long fingers caught her wrist, wrapping around it securely and holding it in place. A silky chuckle escaped him, and Sesshoumaru bent his head- pressing a long, lingering kiss to the back of her hand.

"Hn."

Her blush crept it's way down her neck, disappearing beneath her dress. "So um- did you feel coddled just now?"

He tipped his head to the side and quietly regarded her. Thin lips pressed into a grim line, before he relented; "no."

She smiled a little, shivering from the feel of his clawed thumb dragged over her wrist lightly. Hot breath danced over her fingers. "Good. I like...taking care of my friends."

Golden eyes roved over Kagome's face, before winter lashes lowered slightly. His grip suddenly tightened, and Sesshoumaru yanked her closer. Kagome let out a squeak, bumping into his chest.

"Hn, now I should tend to you."

"I-I'm not injured!"

A wet tongue dragged over her ear. "Your ego is wounded," he breathed- causing her heart to thrum. His free hand slid languidly down the small of her back, curling claws to catch in the material. "I sense it. That is why you come to me in the first place, is it not?"

Kagome's teeth dragged over her plump bottom lip, before sighing and bridging the distance between them.

He was entirely correct. Sesshoumaru, for all his cruelty and malice, was able to massage the bruised, uncertain part of her soul that belonged to Kagome alone.


	4. The Corner of the Mouth

_Prompt: a kiss on the corner of the mouth._

* * *

"I got you something."

His eyes immediately brightened in an endearing and almost boyish way. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek at witnessing such a rare expression of anticipation race over his ancient features before it was snuffed out. Sesshoumaru tilted his chin up haughtily.

"Oh?" he hummed, unruffled.

Kagome giggled, shifting her naked body on the furs within the cave and leaning over his muscled thigh to rifle through her bulging yellow back-pack. She could feel the heat of his gaze glide over her arched back- and a hand inevitably met the base of her spine, stroking over the curve of her ass and descending between parted thighs, seeking-

"Hey! No!" Kagome squeaked, covering herself and growling. "No gift-giving if you keep messing around."

"This one would like to point out that there is a 'gift' readily available to me between your legs," he purred, unabashed.

A lazy, dishevelled, perverted Sesshoumaru was an increasingly less rare sight these days, Kagome dryly mused. She secretly adored his bedhead. Silver strands looked like rumpled ribbons instead of sleek strands running down broad shoulders. Pride and possessiveness coiled in Kagome's chest at the sight of hickeys and love bites littering his body, mirroring her own.

"Yeah well you already indulged in that today," she huffed, squeezing slick thighs together and feeling her skin heat. "Behave yourself."

It was indicative of how stepped in afterglow Sesshoumaru truly was that he didn't growl or glare at the command. He merely grunted with a playful smirk, midsummer night eyes darkening.

Kagome turned back to her pack, fishing out a small grey box and brandishing with a flourish. "Aha!"

Arching a brow, Sesshoumaru rested a casual hand on her thigh as she straightened and turned back to him.

"Remember when you- when you um...first propositioned me?" she murmured softly.

"Indeed. It was after I'd attended the Southern Lord's gathering at his plateau," he hummed, gaze turning thoughtful. He'd been finely dressed, much like Mother. He still wasn't sure what had possed him to fly over Edo after the party. "Why ask?"

"Well it's just...I wanted to thank you for that night," Kagome mumbled, thrusting the box into his hands. "Just take it!"

Sesshoumaru regarded her quietly, directing his gaze to the humble box sitting within his large palm. Opening the lid revealed a pair of delicately crafted earrings.

To anyone else, it would be an incredibly random gift. They'd perhaps see it as an insult directed at a warlord, especially one as androgynous as he. Yet Sesshoumaru didn't possess one self-conscious bone in his body, Kagome knew that. He'd looked otherworldly that night, draped in more lavish layers than usual with the smoke of pipe curling around him.

The image of the Daiyoukai offering shelter from the rain on a mere whim lay seared into her mind- every detail, including the earrings he'd worn.

Thin lips curved, and clawed fingers twitched, giving into impulse and lifting one out. It was designed to curve over his pointed tip, shining faintly silver and sprawling down the length of the shell of his ear with an intricate design, a crescent moon held between the metalwork.

Looking up, he found Kagome biting on her bottom lip subconsciously, her face reluctantly giving way to a smile. "To make up for the one you lost," she murmured. "Yours are finer, I'm sure, but I hope these are okay."

Jewellery wasn't exactly something women tended to gift men often, but then again they were hardly conventional themselves.

"How did you come to possess these? Human ears aren't shaped this way," he hummed.

"Ah, d-don't sweat the small details," Kagome nervously laughed and waved it off, not wanting to provoke his ire by going into detail about people who cosplayed as elves. _And took it very seriously, judging by how pricey they'd been._ "S-so...do you like them?"

"Hn," he gazed at them without emotion.

She leaned against the warmth of his side, now knowing that was just how Sesshoumaru looked when deep in thought. She didn't exactly need thanks. Long legs shifted and mokomoko curled around her waist, the furs brushing the underside of her breast and eliciting a shiver. Kagome inwardly mewled when the Daiyoukai lifted her onto his lap.

"It has been a month since that night."

Her heart skidded, tripped up, and then thundered into overdrive, hands drawing back to her chest to try and stifle the pounding noise he could no doubt hear from within. _He remembered..._

"Yes," she said softly.

It wasn't like they could meet all the time, but they'd had their trysts at least 4 times a week and that wasn't counting how long they spent locked together or how many times he'd take her. Kagome couldn't stop blushing. Maybe he was more smooth, romantic and thoughtful than she'd given him credit for in the past.

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly reached to his mouth and plucked a canine loose.

Letting out a scream, Kagome hurriedly pressed her hands to his lips to try and stop the bleeding. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Don't go randomly taking out your teeth!"

He huffed and pushed her hand aside. "I did not bring a gift, but this is priceless-" he seized her arm and forced her to take it. "You are aware of what a fang from a Daiyoukai can do. Currently you do not have a weapon suited for close-range combat. Take this and it will be of use."

"But I'm not a demon," Kagome squeaked, thoroughly grossed out by the blood on her palm. _The tooth is still warm._

Sesshoumaru tossed his head, eyeing her flatly. "The will of the fang is the will of the original bearer. It will work as I want it to."

"T-thanks," she said, pushing aside her squeamishness and looking at the facts. It would definitely turn into a strong weapon if she asked Totosai nicely to forge it for her. In his own way, Sesshoumaru was just giving her what he assumed all beings wanted; power.

Gentling, Kagome sat up on her knees, using his shoulder as leverage- and pressed a kiss to the corner of his bloodied mouth. It tasted like iron. Her tongue flicked out instinctively to lick it away, before stiffening and realising what she'd done.

_I really have become weird since hanging out with demons so much._

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, his eyes were darker than ever. With a shove, she fell back onto the furs, his body leaning over hers and hand straying south, seeking the 'gift' between her legs once more.


	5. On the 'v'

prompt: a kiss on the _'v'_.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was stretching- taut muscles shifting and coiling with a lean predatory grace, his eyes closed, sated after another round of 'casual' lovemaking, a content rumble purring from his chest- when Kagome got the impulse to do it. Leaning down from her position beside him on the throw of furs, she planted a kiss to the chiselled line sliding down from his hip-bone area. The abdominal v line jolted against her mouth as his contented noise sputtered out like he'd chocked on saliva.

Kagome lifted her head and tucked some dark strands behind her ear innocently.

He usually pinned her down and did most of the teasing, but she'd been reciprocating more and more lately. His blunt honesty had the bizarre effect of emboldening her, for if he didn't like something she did, Sesshoumaru would never be the type to spare her feelings. So when she peppered kisses over the lean muscles and he lay still, albeit panting slightly, a rush of power and confidence pumped through her veins.

Her hands ran over sensitive striped hips, grazing them with her thumbs and delighting in the answering hiss he gave. Blue eyes remained looked with hooded gold. Her tongue slid out to run a wet trail over his hard, defined abdomen. Drawing upwards, Kagome closed her mouth over an unmarked area of his chest to leave a hickey, before finding his nipple- sucking and flicking her tongue against it. The demon stiffened and groaned beneath her, claws unfurling and toes curling. She could feel him already hot and ready, pressing against her thigh.

"You are-" he cut himself off and grunted when she wrapped her hand around his shaft, "insatiable."

Kagome giggled, aura practically glowing. "It's a good thing I have a demon to keep up with me then," she hummed.

His pale body glistened with a faint sheen of sweat the more she continued, exotic stripes emboldening. Long fingered hands slid into her hair and gripped tight. If he stopped her now, it would be like admitting he couldn't handle the ministrations of a mortal woman. So his lips thinned and he fought against every moan, hiss and sharp inhale he gave, expression tight and pained.

Kagome licked her lips and felt him harden further within her hand, stroking the straining length of him a few times while littering kisses and hickeys over his body like it were her own personal map, and she the conqueror. When he tugged on the strands a little too hard, she'd stop and give a low growl of warning. Sesshoumaru growled in response, regenerated fangs on full display and hips slightly twitching upward.

With a huff, the miko nipped the 'v' line. Hard.

Sesshoumaru gasped and rutted upwards into her hand, tipping his head back as golden eyes bled crimson. Claws lightly scraped her scalp. Youki cracked in the air. His control hung by a hairsbreadth. Kagome knew this and only stroked the fires higher, scraping blunt teeth lower and lower.

Ducking her head, she finally ended the prolonged torture and wrapped her lips around him.

The Daiyoukai's control snapped.


	6. Jawline

_prompt: a kiss on the jawline._

* * *

Inuyasha knew.

Or at least, Kagome was almost completely sure he must. There was only so much vicious scrubbing she could do and trying to wash Sesshoumaru's spicy, masculine scent with a hint of magnolia off her proved difficult. It was like his smell would infuse into the fibres of her hair and she'd catch herself ducking her nose into the dark strands and inhaling softly just to catch a whiff of him.

The Hanyou hadn't confronted her about it, but their communication had been somewhat strained lately.

Ever since he'd gained an interest in a farmer's daughter.

Now, Kagome knew and accepted that her relationship with Inuyasha had only lasted for a month. Their breakup had been amicable, necessary- if they were going to continue being friends. But that didn't help the niggling feeling inside her mind that he'd moved on from their romance a little too quickly. After all, he'd been glimpsed kissing this new woman not one week after they'd broken up. Miroku had mentioned seeing them sneaking off to a hut together, before he'd been hushed by Sango.

_I should be happy for him._

Kagome was, in a way. Her friend deserved happiness after all the tragedy in his life. But in the same breath, the idea awakened something she'd prefer to leave buried; inferiority- and the ugly, intrusive thought that perhaps the Hanyou had just been biding his time for a month. Had he actually been longing for the young woman for three years but denied himself out of loyalty to the miko?

She hadn't known what to do with such complicated feelings. Turbulent thoughts had churned chaotic and loud within her head for many months. Somewhere in that stretch of time, she'd dated a guy named Asahi from her era as a kind of rebound. Needless to say, it hadn't worked out.

_And then I ran into Sesshoumaru._

Kagome shook away the memory of heavy rainfall, forcing a smile while passing the Hanyou. He paused in fixing a farmer's fence, nose twitching and lip curling faintly.

She paused, clutching her firewood a little tighter. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked, eyes remaining on his as though daring him to call her out on any disreputable behaviour.

White ears flicked, pressing back against his skull. "Feh- no," came his answering grumble.

Kagome opened her mouth, before thinking better of it and continuing to walk along the path that led further into the village.

"He'll hurt you."

Her heel skidded across dry earth, halting. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha had turned back to his task, fiddling with some rope around wooden fences. "He's gonna break your heart- and then I'll damn kill him for it. You're being stupid getting mixed up with him."

Blue eyes sparked and narrowed. "I didn't ask for your opinion," she bit out. "And that won't happen- my heart isn't on the table."

"Ah please, Kagome!" he barked, whirling to glare at her. "You got attached to every damn stray we came across while journeying to defeat Naraku. You're gonna catch feelings!" a clawed finger pointed accusingly in her direction.

"I am _not_ going to catch feelings!" she insisted, pitch rising higher with every word. Anger pumped hard and fast through her veins, but Kagome took a steadying breath, remembering her calming exercises. "We're both adults. This is just an...arrangement. I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it around the village that we're a...thing."

"Why, because Sesshoumaru would be ashamed to be caught with you?"

Kagome stopped, feeling as though she'd been slapped. It might've hurt less if she had been. Inuyasha's face drained of colour, clearly registering his mistake and regretting it instantly.

"Kagome, I didn't mean-"

"I'm done talking to you," turning on her heel, the priestess squeezed her hands into fists against the firewood- soon dumping it by the path and hurrying back the way she'd come towards the forest.

She knew he hadn't meant it that way. He'd likely been intending to say _'Sesshoumaru wouldn't be caught dead with a human,'_ but as usual, the Hanyou's impulse control had seized his tongue, causing him to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

Fighting tears that stung her lashes, Kagome was half-way back to their rendezvous point between the two twisting willow trees when she realised how pathetic it would be to return to him a few minutes after she'd left. This was _Sesshoumaru_ , what did she expect him to do? Comfort her? She'd resolved never to cry in front of him. Besides, Inuyasha hadn't said anything revolutionary, there was no need to get upset.

Pressing clammy palms to her face and ducking down to her knees, Kagome squeezed watery blue eyes shut.

_Casual, casual, casual. Idiot. What am I doing? I thought I was past all this drama from when I was 15. Just- just go cry alone somewhere if you have to, don't bother him with it-_

Warm, firm fingers wrapped around her wrists, tugging them away. The scent of spice and smokey magnolia filled her senses. Kagome's breath hitched and her head shot up.

The blurry image of wobbly magenta lines and misshapen gold circles registered first, before tears rolled free, vision clearing enough to reveal Sesshoumaru in all his splendour.

His jaw clenched, firm fingers moving to hook beneath her chin, tilting it so that he could regard her crying face more closely.

"What ails you?" a quiet, tense rumble tinged his words. Dark youki crackled over his body, subdued, but laying in wait like a deadly viper.

Kagome shook her head, not trusting her voice. She stifled a sob, swallowing thickly and trembling.

Golden eyes roved over her face with confusion. Giving a dusty exhale, Sesshoumaru bent his head, ghosting gentle lips over her jawline in soft butterfly kisses. A low noise escaped his chest, crooning softly as he kissed her firmer, gathering the miko closer. "Foolish miko."

Shaking fingers curled into lavish silks, gripping tight as she leaned into his familiar warmth, muffling the full extent of her hurt into his shoulder. She'd always tried to be strong in front of him, full of bravado. She'd tease and be sexy, tenacious, fun, amiable. But there was also _this_ side to her.

Strong hands soothed her as they slid over her waist, and Kagome lost herself within the demon's embrace all over again.


	7. Trapezius Muscle

_prompt: a kiss on where the back of the neck turns to shoulder._

* * *

"You know, when your reiki and youki brush against each other, it kinda feels like you're playing footsie under the table."

Kagome blinked, roused from her impromptu daydream and arching a brow at Shippo. "H-huh?"

The fox kit shrugged, licking at a lollipop casually while she tried and failed to scrub a bloodstain from a yukata in a tub filled with steaming water. "That was Sesshoumaru's energy passing by the hut just now, wasn't it? Find it kinda weird that your spiritual powers don't repel him but almost eagerly reach out instead. It's like they know each other really well, or are hmmnn...intimately acquainted?"

Rolling a stiff shoulder, she frowned and kneaded the sore, aching muscle at the back of her neck. It had begun acting up since she started washing clothes. Maybe the positions Sesshoumaru had lowered her into while seeking the most pleasurable angle were starting to take their toll. "I'm sure you're just imagining it Shippo."

"Heh, nope I'm not."

Kagome's mouth turned dry but she scrubbed stained clothes against the washboard more aggressively, water sloshing about loudly from her ministrations and soaking her arm. "Spit it out then, buddy. Why's it important?"

The fox kit cushioned his head with his arms, elbows bent. Green eyes glittered with mischief. "I don't have anything to say about it~ not my fault your energies are flirting so openly."

Stiffening and then hissing at the pulsing, tight sensation cramping her muscle behind her neck and shoulder, she forced a smile. "They're not flirting, Shippo. Ahahaha, promise! Don't go blurting that around, k?" she chirped. "People might get the wrong idea."

Cherubic features stared up at her, batting delicate lashes innocently. "I think I'll go tell Sango and Miroku."

"WHAT?" hysteria laced her voice.

"Better yet, maybe the whooole village should know."

"Shippo- _no_!"

"Hello everyone!" Rin called happily, ducking under the flap covering Kaede's hut, arms full of edible fungi.

Shippo immediately whirled to look at her with a large, toothily grin. "Hey Rin, guess what?"

"Hm?"

Opening his mouth to blurt something- Shippo found himself snatched back, a hand pressing over his lips. Kagome beamed and petted unruly red locks firmly, "n-nothing Rin! Shippo just has an over-active imagination, that's all."

Rin tilted her head while the kit wriggled and squirmed in Kagome's arms, seconds before he let out a muffled _'transform!'_ and burst from her arms in a puff of smoke. She was left groping open air as he flew free as a small frog, hopping towards the door.

"Stop him!" Kagome yelled, hurrying to stand but having to pause and wince, clutching her shoulder.

Rin dutifully obeyed and grabbed an empty pot, trying and failing to slam it down over the leaping frog. The miko felt her stomach drop as he lept out under the entrance, no doubt fleeing. Dread, nausea and fear climbed up her throat like she'd swallowed mud, body rejecting it.

If their secret got out and Sesshoumaru felt cornered and exposed, he could potentially break off their arrangement. For some reason, she just couldn't handle the idea. Kagome grit her teeth, forcing herself to rise and push past the discomfort. Anything was better than being denied that warm, safe, pleasurable place Sesshoumaru took her to. Words of panic built upon her tongue- before the flap was pushed back.

Ducking inside their humble hut, the Daiyoukai straightened.

Kagome's heart automatically skipped a beat, mouth opening soundlessly and clicking shut the second he raised a hand. A fluffy tail was grasped in his fist, Shippo hanging from a tight grip and squeaking.

"I-I was just teasing," he said thinly.

"Hn," frosty golden eyes strayed down to the kit. "Jokes should not lead to the distress of your pack member, brat."

Shippo whimpered an apology and was released to pounce off the floor and into the safety of her arms while Kagome shook her head. "It's fine, Shippo. You didn't realise," she mumbled.

Rin piped up in greeting to the stoic lord, who acknowledged her with an incline of his head, eyes softening just a touch.

After assuring Shippo that she was alright, he and Rin exchanged conspiratory glances while heading out of the hut together, whispering fiercely. Kagome immediately pinched the bridge of her nose when left alone, sighing.

"That was a close one," she exhaled in a rush, rubbing sore flesh absentmindedly. "I mean did you hear him? He was going to blab to everyone that we were flirting! I nearly died from panic."

Sesshoumaru regarded her with a peculiar intentness to his severe gaze, shifting over her features carefully. She noticed he usually returned to his guarded and aloof persona when out in public, so different from when they were alone in the cave together.

"It was fortunate this one caught him then," he uttered quietly. Drawing himself forward, Sesshoumaru then stepped around her, attention straying.

Feeling like circled prey, Kagome clutched at her shoulder and blushed. She was about to ask what was wrong when the demon lowered himself to sit behind her.

"What are you doing?" a thin hiss slid out.

"Spare me the theatrics and lower your garment."

Red-faced, Kagome's hands fretted. "We can't do anything- what if someone walks in?"

His attention flicked up to her eyes, a wicked smile lifting kissable lips. "As much as the idea of pleasuring you covertly in public appeals to me, that was not my intention. You are in discomfort."

Her breathing stalled as he tugged the back of her summer yukata down, exposing the creamy expanse of her shoulders. Sesshoumaru swept the thick fall of curling black hair over one side to expose her neck, brushing the crook of one finger across her exquisite nape.

Kagome shivered, hands curling in her clothing. Her senses spread out nervously, searching for any sign of her friends approaching the hut.

"Relax," he tutted, tone sharp and the opposite of soothing. Giving a sigh that fanned warm breath over her flesh- Sesshoumaru pressed a long kiss to the flesh between her neck and shoulder. He then caressed the spot, massaging sore muscle with the pads of deft fingers and thumb. Kagome caught herself moaning openly- a hand clamping over her mouth. Blue eyes widened slightly when she realised it belonged to the demon and was not her own. "You will give us away, miko," a velvety voice purred.

She wanted to ask why he was doing this for her, but he seemed to understand her muffled noise.

"This one is partially responsible for this, I'd wager. Set aside your qualms for now, no one will see," he uttered, pressing more lingering, open-mouthed kisses to burning skin. "The sight of you lasciviously caught in carnal need belongs to this Sesshoumaru alone."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome held the steel band of his arm like a lifeline as he continued working out the knots in her muscles. His calloused palm soon became slick with her saliva as she couldn't help but moan and lick any available flesh. Two fingers- the claws clipped blunt for...recreational uses- pressed against her lips. She accepted them into her mouth and lewdly sucked, tongue curling around the digits and treating them very reminiscent of something else.

Feathery bangs tickled her neck as Sesshoumaru bent his head, letting out a halting breath. "From the glare Inuyasha sent my way, the runt no doubt knows of our agreement," a sinuous, wet tongue slid over her nape. "He likely thinks I have corrupted you, miko. No one need know the truth...the endless depths of your hunger."

By now she was squirming, ashamed of herself but also uncaring. Her body sighed and melted in his hands, becoming putty. Sesshoumaru's touch strayed from her shoulder, inching down her collarbone and gliding lower-

Footsteps crunching on dried earth caught their attention.

Soaked digits were ripped from her mouth, Kagome shoving his arm away in panic as Sesshoumaru yanked her yukata back up her shoulders.

By the time Kaede entered, the demon and miko were 5 feet apart, Kagome preparing tea.

The old woman rose a brow, her single eye straying between the two and noting the rumpled curl of Kagome's collar. Nonetheless, she shuffled in and began helping her brightest student.

It wasn't any of her business.


	8. Between the Collarbones

prompt: a kiss on the space between collarbones.

* * *

"They're called headphones."

Sesshoumaru observed the flimsy black wires running down his hand, eyes straying to the earbud held between forefinger and thumb. "What exactly do they do?" he sniffed.

Grinning, Kagome shuffled herself closer from her sitting position, shoulder bumping his. They were still fully dressed, unlike their usual routine. Instead of jumping his bones immediately, the miko had brought along a lunch and been sure to pack green tea (his favourite) and dried meats since it was all he seemed to eat.

While eating together in their secret cave, Kagome had brought out her music player.

Reaching up and carefully minding back a fall of hair from his elfin point, she smiled and took the earbud- putting one in. It sat in his ear snugly, and she took the other, wearing it herself. Pressing the 'play' button- rock music immediately deafened their hearing.

_'WHHHOOOAA! I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR, YA!'_

Sesshoumaru jolted and hissed, fangs showing.

Kagome groaned, wincing. "Damn it, Souta!"

Quickly lowering the volume and kissing the space between the demon's collarbones as an apology, she tutted. "My brother always goes through my stuff. He must have been messing around with it and added things more to his taste. Urghh this song sucks. Don't worry, I definitely added some stuff more up your ally."

Sesshoumaru was still reeling, fairly certain he was now deaf in one ear.

Kagome quickly spammed 'skip' until gentle notes caressed them instead. "Better?"

Familiar sounds reached him through the terrible ringing left over from that blast of sheer nonsense. It was soothing, elegant and nostalgic, calling forth memories from when he was just a pup. Sesshoumaru tucked his chin down, resting his head back against the cool cave wall and exhaling. Peace unfurled in the depths of his chest.

Mother was adept at the koto. He could remember lifting his head from where it lay on her knee and watching long, pristine nails pluck at strings, calling forth beautiful melodies that had lulled him back to sleep. If he focused, even the light, gentle stroke of her palm over his snowy white fur could be felt, a phantom touch.

Sesshoumaru fell silent for some time.

Not wanting to disturb him, Kagome remained still until the end of the song, keeping her tone hushed.

"It's pretty, I thought you might like-" her words trailed off upon seeing his face, "...it."

His breaths had evened out. Magenta lids were shut, the markings reminding her of those exotic types of animals that gave the illusion of something else. Like owl butterflies. Sesshoumaru's resembled his eyes when they bled red, giving the casual observer a fright in thinking he was very much awake. Wondering if the markings were a defensive thing to protect him, Kagome settled closer and erected a barrier over the cave. He was incredibly, absurdly powerful, and yet her own protective instincts couldn't be stifled.

 _No one will hurt you while you sleep_ , she vowed.

Hours later, when Kagome would finally snuggle up in her futon alone, she'd come to realise it was the first covert meeting they'd had in which they hadn't had sex.


	9. Navel

_prompt: a kiss on the navel._

* * *

"Cannonball!"

Leaping into open air and wrapping both arms around tucked up knees, Kagome plummeted straight into deep water. Sinking like a stone for a moment, she then straightened out and kicked towards glittering sunlight above. Surfacing, she took in a few breaths, turning to grin in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Who seemed newly soaked, bangs plastered against his cheeks.

"O-oh, did I get you?" she blinked.

"Hn," he lifted wet hair away from flat eyes.

"Well we're already in a pool, suck it up," Kagome giggled, sticking out her tongue to provoke him. It had the desired effect. Sesshoumaru began swimming through the water.

"What did you just say to me?" he rumbled.

Shrieking with glee, she paddled to the far side of the pool. Luckily the waterfall was secluded in Inuyasha Forest and far from any footpaths. They typically used it to bathe but today an air of playfulness had entered Kagome, so she'd invited him there instead of their usual cave. Clad in nothing but her birthday suit, she dove underwater to try and evade him, kicking her legs madly.

Sinful hands glided under her ribs, sharp nails pricking skin- and Kagome started, pausing mid-stroke. Silver stands wafted around her like celestial reeds beneath the water. The demon swam close underneath her, managing to do so backwards.

The spirited feeling in her heart seemed to have transferred to him, as golden eyes smiled with playfulness.

_Sometimes he's an enigma, but others...he's just like anyone else._

Kagome cupped his cheek and smiled, brushing noses with him, before having to pull away and surface, lungs burning. As she coughed and sputtered, droplets rolling down her face and drenched hair curling around her, Sesshoumaru joined her. Unlike the wheezing miko, he appeared unruffled.

"A human's lung capacity is pitiful," he snorted.

"Not all of us can have secretly huge lungs due to our true forms being a giant inu youkai," Kagome snarked. Drawing closer, she inwardly preened as his hands found her waist again.

It was like a gravitational pull. She'd find herself unable to resist, revelling in the warmth radiating from striped, bare skin. He was both sleek yet built, cruel yet kind, and attentive but guarded. Claws skimmed her waist, falling lower to brush her hips and then proceeded to cup a handful of her ass. His handsome face lowered to hers, lips inches away.

_"Kagome!"_

Jolting and causing the water to thrash, she levelled a wide-eyed look over at the far trees. The call had been hard to hear due to the proximity of the falls, but that voice was mistakable. She hadn't taken into account a Demon Slayer's tracking skills.

"T-that was Sango's voice."

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed, drifting backwards slightly. "Get rid of her," he muttered, before smoothly slipping beneath the deep blue waters and disappearing.

Kagome tried to make herself look busy by ringing out her hair and not looking too guilty of anything when Sango finally stepped out from some bushes. Her son was tied to her back, gurgling.

"Ah hello, Kagome. I thought I'd find you at the hot springs instead of here?"

She smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "Felt like a dip in something colder. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join Miroku and I when we leave to visit Kohaku tomorrow. I've been so busy with the children and you've been- distracted elsewhere, quite often it seems," her brows drew together worriedly. "So we haven't had a chance to talk. I hope that things with Inuyasha aren't what's causing you to leave the village so much."

_I've been that obvious?_

"N-no! Nothing's wrong, you don't need to be concerned. I'm just getting back into nature," she forced a smile. "Since I'm staying here in the Fuedal Era, I need to know everything about herbs. Long treks in the forest are just what's needed."

Sango looked unconvinced. "If you say so..."

Blue eyes strayed down to the open waters beneath her feet, hoping Sesshoumaru was alright. "A-anyway, about visiting Kohaku..." it was hard to scramble for an excuse.

"I think you should come," Sango said firmly. Kagome fell silent, watching the demon slayer with mild surprise. "Even if you say nothings wrong, I can tell something is going on with you. A break from routine would do you some good."

"I-it would?" her attention stayed to air bubbles starting to surface near her left side.

When her friend gave a stubborn nod, Kagome's face fell into a beleaguered expression. "Kaede might need me to stay-"

"Kaede has Rin to help her, and pretty much the rest of the village at her beck and call."

Caught, Kagome glanced at building air bubbles, shifting to try and cover them. "Okay, okay!" she burst, nodding enthusiastically. "I'll do it."

Relief and joy brightened Sango's eyes. "Wonderful! You should walk back with me to pack any supplies you might need."

"Ah...I'll finish up here first. Go ahead without me, I'll catch up!"

This seemed to satisfy her friend enough to turn and leave. The second she was gone Kagome whirled around and started frantically whispering; "Sesshoumaru! You can come back up!"

Not seeing any pale, naked Daiyoukais swim up, worry started to churn within her gut like a tempest. Maybe he was all talk and actually _did_ need air just as often as a human? In which case, he was likely struggling!

"That stubborn jerk," she muttered, about to dive headfirst into the wide pool- until a familiar sensation of a mouth caressed the chilled flesh of her navel. Lurching 3 feet into the air, Kagome shrieked.

Sesshoumaru surfaced, shamefully forced to suck in a few breaths. He arched a brow, "you took some time."

She calmed, placing a hand over her racing heart. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I couldn't wrap up the conversation naturally enough to make her leave earlier."

He hummed calmly, drifting closer. "No matter. We have all the time in the world now..." greedy hands reached for her again. Kagome forced herself to pull back, despairing at the confusion that flashed momentarily on his face.

"Actually, to get her to leave quicker I had to agree to something. I'll be visiting Kohaku with her," she sighed. "It takes four days to travel there, so I guess...I might be gone a little while."

Comforting warm fires were snuffed out within his eyes. Sesshoumaru wiped his face of all expression. "I see," he said in a clipped tone.

Kagome's shoulders fell as she trod water, feeling like the mood had been well and truly killed. She didn't want to be clingy and didn't expect anything of him, so she forced herself not to ask if he wanted her to say. Kagome was no doormat, she could refuse to go along with what Sango suggested. And yet...a part of her felt interested to know what his reaction would be. Would he become frustrated from the lack of sex and seek out someone else? Somehow, she found herself doubting that possibility, despite her history of insecurity. _Why_ remained to be seen.

Drawing away and swimming towards the rocks where she'd stashed her supplies, Kagome mused that she could visit Totosai while travelling. These thoughts were cut off as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a strong chest. Freezing, her attention slid over one shoulder, wondering at his tight grip and thin, displeased lips.

"...You will become frustrated if you go too long without sufficient pleasure. I will tend to you before you leave."

Kagome searched his face, relief touching her features as she slid both arms around his neck, bringing their chests flush against one another.

"I-I guess it'll stave off the loneliness too."

 _It won't stop me from missing you, wanting you,_ she thought, a little alarmed by her impending sense of dread. _What the heck have you done to me, Sesshoumaru?_


	10. Wrist

_prompt: a kiss on the inside of the wrist._

* * *

Wind whipped her hair back to thrash in the breeze, and Kagome tightened her coat around her. One of Miroku and Sango's twins inched a little too close to the edge, and the miko quickly snatched her up before she could fall.

"Careful," she smiled, tapping the cute munchkin's nose.

Hachi was generously giving them a lift to the former Demon Slayer's Village where Kohaku awaited them. It was thankfully faster than travelling on foot. Kagome couldn't help but stare wistfully at the passing scenery, mind cast adrift.

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome!" Miroku called from up front, "we're making good time."

"Hm?"

"You looked a little bored," he chuckled.

Kagome blushed and noticed Sango staring. "N-no! I was just wondering if the village would be alright without us," she lied, feeling terrible that her priorities were so missed up that she _wasn't_ worried about them.

"Inuyasha is there to protect everyone, try to relax. This is meant to be a break," Sango smiled.

Nodding, she returned it, playing with their twin's feet and causing her to giggle.

After a few moments of being left alone to her thoughts however, Kagome naturally fell back into her musings. She began recalling that night. That fateful rainy night Sesshoumaru had extended an offer to her that would change the nature of their relationship forever.

* * *

_Rain poured hard, pelting her shoulders like icy needles. Kagome shuddered miserably, arms curled tight around herself as she hurried towards a tree. Ducking down against the bark gave her mild relief, feeling only small droplets reach her from the position. She sighed heavily, breath fanning out visible._

_In retrospect, navigating by night from the Bone Eater's Well towards the village hadn't been a wise decision without a torch. 'I'd been in too much of a hurry to leave.'_

_Mindling soaked dark strands back from her damp forehead, Kagome blinked and squinted into the darkness. Something was flying through the rain filled skies. Faint green flames could be seen like flickering stars. They drew closer, a black square shape becoming visible._

_Kagome wasn't sure what to make of it. The structure resembled an ancient Japanese court carriage, the shutters thick black lacquer to ensure privacy, lanterns hanging from the roof. Flowers patterned its side, carved into the wood in intricate, sprawling patterns and shining gold._

_Instead of being pulled by a man or horse though, it was a demon drawn carriage. Small kappa-like demons ensured the carriage glided through the air smoothly. Kagome shivered. She could taste youki the air it seeped so thick and strong. Familiar..._

_The carriage hovered, lowering itself to muddy, rainsoaked ground. From the back, wooden blinds were turned and snapped up sharply, letting a thick haze of pipe smoke escape like a dusty exhale from a dragon._

_Sesshoumaru gazed at her from within the carriage, endowed with more grandeur and finery than she'd ever seen him wear before. Usually his outfit comprised of refined beauty mixed with practicality and strength. Without battle armour, he looked softer. Lilac silks were patterned with his house crest. Earrings glittered upon pointed ears. An ornate pipe was held between deft fingers, and he took a drag, observing her with watchful curiosity._

_"Are you going to stand there all night, miko?"_

_Kagome gaped and glanced around, wondering if Kaede had appeared or Kikyo had risen from the dead a fourth time. Surely he wasn't talking to her?_

_But sure enough, that flat, unimpressed gaze was mistakable. Kagome swallowed and hurried out from the shelter of the trees. Climbing up into the back entrance of the carriage, she found the space limited and swathed in furs. Cosy, but alarmingly close to Sesshoumaru. Their knees were almost touching as she sat opposite him. The blinds were snapped down over the exit before she could protest, her body swaying forward from momentum as the carriage ascended once more. Kagome quickly righted herself before she could land atop his lap._

_Sesshoumaru observed her with mild amusement, tilting a regal chin up. "Is there a reason I find you by yourself?"_

_Kagome bristled and hugged her arms "I don't need Inuyasha to mind me like a child. I can do things on my own," she grumbled._

_"Mn, so I have observed. You have often been alone lately, miko."_

_Her teeth ground, shivering violently. She jumped upon feeling plumes of lavish fur wrap around her shoulders. It practically drowned her in warmth. "T-thanks."_

_Busying himself with another languid drag, looking decadent yet exuding opulence, Sesshoumaru hummed. He seemed to be waiting for her to continue, so Kagome sighed and reluctantly elaborated._

_"We broke up a few months ago. Things are still a little strained between us, is all. Why do you care?"_

_"I do not, this one is merely making conversation."_

_She frowned, gesturing to him. "Your turn. How come I find you cruising around Japan in this era's equivalent of a Porsche?"_

_"What is a Porsche?"_

_"It's a car."_

_"What is a-"_

_"We're getting off the subject," Kagome giggled, catching herself. Had she ever giggled around him before?_

_Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind, now pouring himself some saké, "I am returning from a gathering of influential demons."_

_"Ohhh now I get it," her eyes danced. "You're drunk because of a party, that's why you're so amiable tonight. Makes sense."_

_Golden eyes immediately turned flat. They were relaxed and not as sharp as per the norm but awareness kept his pupils focused. "This is not my true form. I have not nearly consumed enough to become inebriated."_

_Kagome glanced him over, frowning when he offered her a cup of the clear liquid- ultimately shrugging and accepting it. Taking a tentative sip, she choked and coughed, blinking rapidly. "That tastes vile," the words came out as a squeak._

_He sniffed primly, giving a haughty look and eyeing the cup. "...You are entirely correct. This is not good saké. Perhaps Lord Onozuka was attempting to poison me."_

_She nodded seriously. "My Grandpa's stuff is better- though at 18, it's technically illegal for me to have tried it. Don't tell anyone," a grin was working its way onto her mouth._

_"Would not dream of it," his lips curved, honeyed gaze smiling. "Perhaps you are not as pure and innocent as first assumed, miko."_

_She abruptly lost her playful mood, glancing away with thin lips. Silence engulfed them, filling up with large consuming bursts of miserable scent as her emotions rolled turbulently. "...Surely...you can tell I'm not 'pure' anymore," Kagome mumbled. "Are you making fun of me?"_

_Sesshoumaru stared at her levelly, nostrils flaring. Winter lashes lowered slightly. "I could scent that you were no longer a virgin, but that has little to do with the purity of your soul, miko."_

_She sighed heavily, taking a sip of the alcohol and wincing. "It was wrong of me- n-not the sex part. I don't believe sex before marriage 'taints' someone or anything like that. It's just...I did it with someone I shouldn't have. My boyfriend..."_

_He arched a brow. "Is that not the term of a human male in a relationship?"_

_"Y-yeah, I'm not making sense, I know. Asahi was a rebound, we only dated a short time. That's the problem. I totally used him- and I feel terrible for it."_

_Violent shame twined with regret, tears pricking her eyes. She gripped the porcelain cup so hard it trembled in her hold. "Inuyasha moved on so quickly from our relationship. I-I thought there was something wrong with me, so I forced myself to date someone else. I'm lonely, sure, but that's no excuse. I wish I'd never done it- I should've just stayed far away from any relationship until I knew for sure I wasn't going to use the guy-"_

_Sesshoumaru's fingers wrapped around her hand, cutting her off mid-tirade. Her breath stalled, quelled by his calm gaze._

_He huffed softly, claws lightly skimming sensitive skin. "First of all, foolish woman; did this Asahi boy seem dissatisfied or upset about being 'used?'"_

_"N-no...but he didn't get the full story."_

_"You do not owe him an explanation," Sesshoumaru rumbled, something tinging his voice. "He could not tell you were miserable, and knows nothing of your life here- furthermore would not understand. I see no reason to punish yourself thus for experiencing a moment of pleasure after months of distress."_

_She'd never heard him be so chatty before. Nonetheless, Kagome remained unconvinced, staring at her shoes miserably and attempting to lift the alcohol towards her lips- Sesshoumaru's grip preventing her._

_Ever so slowly, in a way that turned her stomach inside out and sent a rush of heat shooting straight down to her core- Sesshoumaru lifted her occupied hand, brushing soft lips over the inside of her wrist._

_"In light of this new information," he said quietly. "I feel something should be done to drastically alter your mindset on indulgence."_

_"W-what-" Kagome squeaked, swallowing and closing her eyes. When they slid open, the miko raised her chin, intrigue blooming like a fresh flower bud in her forget-me-not eyes. "What did you have in mind?" she breathed._

_"I have a proposition for you."_


	11. The Side of the Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the flashback from the last prompt.
> 
> Warning: smut

_Prompt: a kiss on the side of the neck._

* * *

_Kagome eyed him with confusion. Since when had the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru deigned to proposition her with anything? She'd had scattered conversations with him since returning from her era but they weren't exactly 'friends.'_

_Still, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued._

_"I'm listening."_

_His lips twitched. "Clearly you are dissatisfied with your first sexual experience. I, therefore, extend the offer to bed you."_

_Kagome choked on her own spit. "E-excuse me?!"_

_"You are excused."_

_"No, I mean- why would you ever offer me that?"_

_He looked rather magnanimous, sipping his saké with relaxed features. "No reason. I desire company tonight. If you are not averse to it, then accept."_

_He said it so simply. As if he extended such offers every day. Maybe he did. He had the looks and status to do so._

_Sesshoumaru's mouth turned down. "This one does not offer such things easily."_

_Kagome jolted, wondering if he was a mind reader. "O-of course not," she took a moment to steady herself, considering. "But don't you hate humans? I mean, I know you don't hate all of us, since you care about Rin and Kohaku. This is another thing entirely though."_

_Sesshoumaru inspected perfect nails boredly. "By no means will I ever revere humans as a whole. However, 'hate' is a strong word. Putting that aside, my business is not with the human race tonight, it is with you," his attention slid back to her. "And past interaction between us hints to me that we would be...compatible in the bedroom."_

_Kagome felt faint. Like those swooning women in period piece movies. Except she wasn't swooning from any crush, more like her corset was too tight._

_"Oh really?" she said thinly. "What tipped you off? The arrow I sent to your face?"_

_"Partly."_

_"HUH?"_

_His brow rose as he gave an indulgent chuckle, "power calls to power. You were a brat- but so was this one, to an extent. I desire strength, beauty and will. Are these not qualities you possess?"_

_Heat bloomed upon her cheeks and Kagome reeled. She couldn't believe she was seriously considering it. Inuyasha would be hurt if he found out. Kagome frowned and curled her hands resting upon her knees into fists. 'It's not as though he has any say in this.'_

_There was one thing still bothering her though. "If I agree to this, would it happen just once?"_

_Golden eyes visibly darkened as a foreign expression tightened his jaw, muscles becoming tense. Kagome almost thought she'd angered him before a velvety tone revealed his true emotion; "this agreement may happen as many times as we wish. Over a period of time. Weeks, months if need be."_

_He was hungry. She realised. Into it. Into her? "S-slow down! We don't even know if we'll enjoy it enough to do it again yet!" she squeaked. "Besides...a secret fling, no strings attached…" Kagome had never thought she'd be the type. "Using you for pleasure, is that really fair to you?" she murmured._

_Sesshoumaru let out a noise of frustration, and she found her vision swallowed by silver as her back hit plush furs, sinking into their cloud-like softness as he bent close. His body had never been so near. She could practically feel the heat radiating off him._

_"Must you be so vexing?" dark tones purred, a nose grazing hers. "This arrangement is mutually beneficial. We both take. Moreover-" claws skimmed Kagome's waist- her damp sweater clinging to her frame. She shivered violently, heart stuttering. "I am a demon. There is no danger of wounding me emotionally- for I am beyond your reach. So be selfish. Greedy. Be every ugly thing you have repressed, miko- for it can exist here without repercussions. That is what it means to indulge baser urges."_

_Inexplicably, tears pricked Kagome's eyes again. It was the strangest thing anyone had ever said to her. But wonderfully attractive. She wanted it. She wanted to massage her wounded ego with wicked lips and all the licentious attention he could offer._

_Carefully, as though raising a tentative hand to a wild animal, Kagome lifted her palm. Touching his striped cheek and feeling its warm smoothness, the contours of his handsome face- she exhaled in a rush, acknowledging the true weight of the action. "So it's...it's just casual?"_

_Pale, long lashes slid half shut. Sesshoumaru leaned a little closer but ultimately waited for her to make the first move. "Just casual."_

_Kagome nodded slowly and brought another hand to his shoulder, feeling the muscle there, before hesitantly pressing a kiss to the side of his neck._

_She felt him swallow against her lips. Those claws at her waist bit in through the thick material. Lifting her head- Kagome accepted his heated kiss, falling deeper into the mass of endless furs._

_They were not gentle nor sweet that first time. Rather, there had been an endless blur of fangs scraping, sinking into flesh- nails dragging and lips colliding in desperate fervour._

_Kagome's legs locked around his waist, back arched and chest bared when she surfaced a moment from their lust ridden haze to note the bizarreness of watching Sesshoumaru lick and suckle at her nipple. She tangled shaking hands in sublime hair and rocked her hips needily against his._

_"Do it now- don't mess around," she grit out, soaked from a few ministrations of his fingers. Kagome never thought the day would come when she'd dismiss foreplay. But the demon tortuously undid her, cruelly denying her by coaxing desire higher and higher- her thighs were hitched up over broad shoulders as a sinuous tongue lapped and roved and played inside her._

_Kagome choked and sobbed her rapture, trembling beneath him as she came against his mouth._

_Blue eyes flashed then and the miko yanked her legs away, squirming and righting herself. Sesshoumaru blinked- before he was shoved back. Kagome stood with him, placing a hand on his chest._

_"You said I could be selfish," she grit out, red-faced. "Why didn't you just take me as I asked?"_

_His lips- covered in a faint sheen of her juices- curved up at the edges. He licked them slowly, slit pupils dilated. "This one also said our symbiotic relationship would benefit me as well. I am also allowed to be selfish."_

_Growling, Kagome grabbed his shoulders for leverage, dragging him down to her mouth and kissing him hard. She bit his bottom lip and sucked, tasting herself lewdly. Sesshoumaru shuddered and panted, cock straining against her._

_The miko pushed herself up on her tiptoes and wrapped both legs around his waist, forcing him to stagger back just as the carriage lurched mid-air from a harsh gust of wind. This resulted in them careening back- Sesshoumaru landing against the shutter that burst open, letting cool night air swamp their rutting bodies. Hands scrambled and pushed clothing aside- the demon sinking inside her with some difficulty despite how slick she'd been rendered._

_Twin groans were stifled in each other's necks. Kagome had never once been so overcome with lust that she disregarded everything- didn't pause to shut away the chilly draft, didn't wait to ask permission to begin- her hips greedily moved of their own accord. She sank herself down on him and let out a keening noise, mouth falling open._

_"C-call my name," she blushed, gritting her teeth. "Please say my name."_

_His hands locked beneath her thighs to keep her in place, back against the partially open shutter. Sesshoumaru hissed and snarled, his own hips undulating with hers._

_Cruel lips pressed against the hollow of her throat. "Kagome," he breathed and kept on repeating it like a mantra._

_Something wounded and fragile unfurled within her heart._

_It wasn't like how it had been with her ex. In fact, Kagome wagered the powerful thrusts and erotic graze of sharp teeth had ruined human men for her forever. Only demons would likely satisfy her now unless she wanted a life of paltry blunt canines and smooth nails with no dark aura to latch onto. His youki practically drowned her, seeping down her throat and causing her to choke and push out holy powers._

_Hands scarred with marks from archery slid over his chest, leaving trails of steam. Sesshoumaru groaned- gaze flashing red, and their harsh, frantic movements combined with lusty cries reached a crescendo. He pushed her down to the floor and slammed inside her to the hilt. Kagome threw her head back, screaming._

_The rest was mildly difficult to remember. She was fairly certain, however, that golden eyes had been surprisingly gentle when he'd caught her glazed blue gaze once more. It was only later, when he dropped her off at the edge of Inuyasha Forest, that Kagome pointed out his missing earring._

_Sesshoumaru had hummed, removing his remaining pale one and handing it over to her._

_Kagome understood what it meant. An agreement, a promise that this was theirs; and theirs alone._


	12. Underside of Jaw

_prompt: a kiss on the underside of the jaw._

* * *

He was a fool.

Sesshoumaru readily admitted this to himself at the cost of his pride. He truly was a fool.

Insidiously, the miko had wormed her way into every orifice of his mind despite every line of steel defence. There was no place where he was safe from her now.

Therefore, when she was away from him for a week- a cold, quiet week at that- but then proceeded to extend her absence _longer_ , Sesshoumaru found himself stoically grim-faced and silent. Troublesome thoughts niggled consistently, worsening the longer her return delayed. But he was not sulking. Absolutely not. Nor brooding.

"Mi lord! Gah! I have found you at last!"

Well if she thought he was going to travel all the way to her, Kagome had another thing coming. He was not her faithful lapdog.

"Lord Sesshooooumaruuu?"

Yes, he was going to wait right there, sitting at the base of a tree. And he'd stew. Unless of course this mildly irritating green blob kept annoyingly darting up and down in front of his relaxed vision. Sesshoumaru lunged for it.

"Ach! Amn… Goof mornith' milord!" Jaken choked.

Sesshoumaru blinked and released him. "So it was you. Why have you come, Jaken?"

"There was no pressing matter exactly, sire. It's just that your mother...well she made some very rude remarks at your expense. I thought I should come here and get the story from you concerning why you haven't been at the Western Stronghold too much lately. Then I can set her straight!"

Golden eyes narrowed. "You presume to interrogate me?"

"NEVER MI LORD!"

"Inside voices, Jaken," he muttered flatly.

"Oh, forgive me," the kappa bowed. "Naturally you don't have to explain yourself, but what should I tell her in your absence?"

Sesshoumaru trailed his attention back to the cave he was sitting not too far away from. He refused to sit within it and pine. He'd been rather busy patrolling all week. He couldn't help it if his feet led him back to their spot at the end of the day, resulting in a haphazard attempt at watching over his territory.

"Tell her that what she suspects about my involvement with the woman is true," Sesshoumaru said calmly. Jaken started choking without any help from him now. "However, none may speak ill of the miko. That includes Mother."

"S-sire… I didn't want to believe it from the gossiping kappa demons, but did you really…"

Golden eyes slid shut.

"R-right, I'll keep my mouth shut. Well then, I shall relay your message at once!"

Watching him faithfully waddle away, something compelled Sesshoumaru to speak up. "Jaken."

"Yes sir?" he stopped.

"... This current arrangement will likely not last much longer," he uttered softly. "You may relay that too."

Jaken's cheeks glowed as he seemed pleased- so Sesshoumaru pelted him with a rock.

How irritating that the concept should bother him. However, he had the sinking feeling that Kagome would outgrow the need for him soon. Directing ageless attention to high branches where sunlight filtered through, Sesshoumaru took in a long breath. Sharp claws twitched.

He wondered what he'd do when she inevitably called for their little arrangement to end. Would he accept it with grace and dignity? Or would he lapse into old habits and become something jealous, dark and obsessive? Would he covet her- steal the miko away for himself despite her protests?

She likely thought that little encounter in the carriage had been a passing fancy on his end. Better she think that- than know he'd been watching her for some time. Sesshoumaru couldn't say when it had started- he'd merely been taking more notice of her.

And then he'd been trapped within Kagome's barrier.

It had happened about a month after her return to the past. Sesshoumaru had been minding his own business, walking through the forest with the intent to visit Rin, when he'd sensed a barrier be erected. It spread over a large distance in a dome shape, glowing bright pink.

Sesshoumaru had reached out to touch it- only to hiss and feel his own power stir, recognising how it potentially matched his own in strength. Then he'd heard a shout, and noticed the miko.

Kagome was fighting- alone no less. She launched arrows into lunging youkai and raced through the trees, not even noticing him. Something had piqued his interest, and he'd observed her the remainder of the fight as a hoard of demons kept coming.

When it was down to the last two oni demons- Kagome, bloodied and panting- had snapped and ordered them to 'wise up!' and 'get with the program!' He wasn't sure they really understood. However, she gestured around her to the carnage, telling them to back down unless they wanted to end up like their brethren.

And, miraculously- it had worked. They shifted and lowered their weapons, before reluctantly turning around and leaving. Kagome smiled and chose that moment to drop the barrier. It was then that Inuyasha's distant shouts could be heard.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had remained wide. Because he noticed- he noticed the split second of something unnamed on Kagome's face after hearing his half brothers swift arrival.

"I know you were just tryin' to protect the villagers but your damn barrier kept me from coming in, idiot! Look at you, you're a mess! You coulda died!"

"Oops," Kagome had giggled, waving it off.

She'd done it on purpose.

The miko had recklessly and selfishly created the dome with the express purpose of keeping everyone out. She had desired to kill the attacking demons on her own, without aid or interference.

And she'd taken charge so fast of two beings who were easily twice her size and potentially deadly in a fight.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had darkened and plumed red. Instincts clamoured in a rare moment of intrigue and desire. Fuck's sake, she was so fucking gorgeous.

Pale lips twitched and curved up at the sides. Yes, he truly was a fool for involving himself with her. But she'd been exquisite and wonderful in his hands, perfect in her capacity for cruel teasing and soft glides of her fingers. Kagome could also engage his mind and wits, challenging him and inviting the Daiyoukai to play and have fun with her. How silly. How...refreshing she'd been.

Were they all like that? Humans? He'd never made love to a mortal before- and wagered he never would again.

Hearing a foot drag over the earth, Sesshoumaru stiffened against the bark of the tree. Standing, he inhaled a lungful of her fragrance, before sliding his hungry gaze to hers.

Kagome looked changed after two weeks.

She wore what he understood to be 'red skinny jeans' along with a white shirt tucked in- giving her an appearance reminiscent of a priestess and yet not. A small sword had been tied to her hip, and a quiver of arrows slung over one shoulder. Her hair had been partially tied back in a half ponytail.

Sesshoumaru slid his gaze down to the sword, recognising Totosai's work. The miko approached him radiating confidence, and he walked with slower steps.

Ah, it had happened sooner than expected. A shrivelling, sinking sensation shamefully welled up inside his chest. Instincts resisted the thought, chanting; _'mine, mine, mine!'_

But the truth of it was there in her kind, guarded eyes. When they stopped before one another, she reached up on tiptoe and brushed an achingly gentle caress of lips against the underside of his jaw in a youkai expression he'd taught her- Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek.

_What are you apologising for?_

His claws automatically slid around her wrist, expression flickering.

Kagome gave a wan smile. "...We need to talk."


	13. Forehead

_prompt: a kiss on the forehead._

* * *

Kagome gazed up at him, lashes lowering to direct her attention to the claws gripping her wrist. She took a breath; "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I needed to figure some things out. Stuff like...what I want to do now, and who I am without any expectations put on me. The future isn't where I belong, I know that much. So I've decided to become a travelling priestess, to utilise everything I've learned so far and help people. But that's not what I came here to talk about," she touched her sword- the hilt purple. "The only reason I can stand before you and say what I'm gonna say so clearly is because of everything you've done for me," Kagome murmured in a rush.

"Even if it was just sex to you, or indulgence- it doesn't change the fact that you still comforted and listened to me. Improving my confidence and boosting my ego helped me so much, so thank you for that."

She smiled genuinely. "Really, I'm truly grateful for our time spent together, Sesshoumaru."

He looked as though he'd been carved from stone; he did not move an inch. Dark brows pulled together and she hurriedly slipped a hand into her pocket, bringing out a certain earring he'd given her at the start of their midnight trysts.

Kagome lifted the demon's stiff hand from her wrist and turned it palm up, placing it within. "I'm returning this back to you," she said softly, raising her gaze. "Our agreement isn't going to work long term, therefore I'm terminating it now."

An intake of breath- sharp like a hiss of steam rushed through parted lips. Sesshoumaru's fingers closed around the earring and he withdrew from her, stepping back. Winter frost laced his gaze like a barrier. "I see," he said in a practised, collected tone.

Kagome raised a hand with alarm, "wait-"

"This one bids you farewell, miko. There is no need to drag this out-"

"I said, _wait!_ "

He stopped at the crackle of energy that raced over her skin like a thunderclap. Kagome took a breath, hands tightening into fists. He always looked smaller without armour, like someone more approachable. He only usually took it off around her, as a sign of vulnerability. None of that was conveyed in his guarded eyes now. "I know I can't reach you because you're a youkai. That's what you said, right? You can't be wounded emotionally- but that's crap. Your feelings can get hurt too!" she grit out. "Or maybe I've just been projecting all this time- I don't know. I'm so tired of worrying about if a guy likes me or not. That's why we have to break this off, I won't have you become another Inuyasha. I- I can't do casual. I realised that while I was away. So...this...doesn't have to be the end, if you don't want it to be…"

"You just said the agreement is terminated."

"I did," the miko nodded. "Because I don't want to be someone's fuckbuddy forever. So I'm- I'm extending a new offer; a relationship. With...me."

Golden eyes widened. Panicking, Kagome hurriedly continued on. "T-the uh...terms would be pretty simple; you can't treat me as 'the exception' of humans. What I mean is that; while I'd never expect you to become a human cheerleader, if you want to be with me, you can't say stuff about hating them or thinking they're weak. I refuse to be seen as 'one of the good ones.' If you say that stuff, you're disrespecting me too. That's just how it is."

He arched a brow but remained where he stood, which encouraged her to blab on. "Second; you'll take me to your home. I don't exactly want to be paraded around but I also don't want to be an illicit secret like Izayoi was to your father."

Sesshoumaru shifted his weight to face her properly. "Anything else?"

She faltered at his stoic expression, before swallowing and soldiering on. This wasn't easy. The part of herself that he'd coaxed out and tenderly made love to until she felt whole and unshakable started to give underneath worry of rejection. But no- Kagome shook herself. She'd be fine. If he told her 'no' she could carry on and look to the future. She wasn't uncertain anymore. "I guess...without being too presumptuous- I wouldn't want to mate right away. That's kinda a marriage thing, right? I'd like to date first. Um, your turn?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and took a step closer. "I require pups from you."

"You _require?_ "

He grunted and sighed, rolling his jaw slightly as though finding new words. "This Sesshoumaru would _like_ to have pups with you."

Kagome's face flamed red, voice becoming squeaky. "Oh. How many?" her lips twitched, heart thundering.

"Hn, about half a dozen."

"T-that's a bit much to think about right now. How about two to start with?"

He gave a long-suffering sigh, "very well. At some point; I desire you to become my mate and mother to my children. Those are my terms."

Kagome tapped her chin, humming seriously. "I guess that's acceptable to this Kagome, but I'm the one who extended the offer of a relationship first, so this all hinges on you; If you're not averse to it, then accept."

His eyes had darkened and there was lean, ravenous shift in his expression. A large, elegant hand slid into the fall of her hair, curling around the back of her neck. "I accept your terms," came out as a hushed rush between them.

Kagome's expression cracked and welled up with emotion, relief flooding into her scent like a tidal wave. She suddenly threw herself against him, no longer able to pretend that every fibre of her being wasn't crying out for him. Sesshoumaru caught her about the waist and held her close, shoving his nose into the fall of dark hair and inhaling.

Trembling in his hold, she stubbornly held tears at bay. Happy noises slipped past her teeth. He felt so warm and safe despite the claws running down her back and power radiating off him; all was familiar and welcome.

Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly to lift his head and press a long, reverent kiss to her forehead.

Kagome stiffened, breath rushing out of her. It was a youkai expression, specific to dog demons. He'd lazily mentioned it while they'd been twined together once.

When he shifted back, Kagome immediately pushed up on tip-toe and shoved her mouth to his, wrapping both arms tight around his neck. The kiss grew heated, mouths parting and tongues seeking, bodies naturally rocking and brushing, want stirring. Blushing, the miko pecked his lips and directed her attention to their cave.

"We could use it once more, for all old times sake."

Sesshoumaru smiled, huffing. "Let us not pretend that we won't frequent this cave often whenever we visit your friends."

"You have a point. It's pretty convenient," her giggle was lost- muffled beneath another stifling kiss, which she eagerly returned. The unlikely pair then stumbled their way to their old haunt, collapsing together with a rush of quiet laughter and breathy, content noises.


	14. Pec/Breast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lil bit of smut

_Prompt: a kiss on a pec/breast_

* * *

She felt attuned to him on a subatomic level. That was how Kagome knew when Sesshoumaru wanted to be on top.

It was there in his firm, heavy hands and unyielding weight, not letting her budge beneath him. Both wrists were pinned above her head, a single hand keeping them in place within a steel grip. Somewhere between kissing and caressing- Sesshoumaru had disrobed. Blue eyes greedily drank him in all over again, as if it had been two years instead of two weeks since she'd last seen such a glorious sight.

His shoulders were broad, waist tapered- defined with sinuous, rippling muscles that should have been entirely illegal when combined with bold magenta stripes cutting sharply over his hips.

Sesshoumaru's lips skimmed hers elusively before leaning down to take a shirt button between his teeth, fulling intent on ripping it off.

"Hey! This is a new shirt," Kagome squirmed. "Don't ruin it, I'm trying out a new look."

Sesshoumaru tsked, drawing a sinful tongue out to leave a slick trail across her collarbone to her neck. "Hn, reminiscent of priestess robes."

"You noticed! Yeah, that way villagers should still recognise what I can do for them without hopefully comparing me to Ki-"

Sesshoumaru sank sharp teeth into her neck in a hard bite. Kagome cut off abruptly, crying out, back arching off the furs. He eased up to lick languidly at the wound while she panted. "We agreed never to bring her name into this place. That rule still stands."

"I'm not-" she caught her breath. "I wasn't-"

"There are better names to be calling out right now," he purred, using a freehand to pop open the buttons of her shirt, tugging her bra up. He gifted her with an affectionate kiss on her exposed nipple, which hardened.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, _Sesshoumaru!_ "

"I could do without the sarcasm."

She giggled and helpfully raised herself when Sesshoumaru reached beneath her to unclasp her bra, doing so with a practised hand. She then lifted her hips as he grasped her skinny jeans and played possum when the job required both of his hands. Sesshoumaru growled, wrestling the constricting material down her legs.

"These are going to prove troublesome."

"Kinda agree," Kagome sighed, keeping her wrists helpfully above her head. "Oh well, they look nice."

"Looking nice and being practical are two different things."

She snorted. "Are you seriously lecturing me, Mr armour tassels?"

Sesshoumaru nipped her thigh, finally discarding the red jeans in favour of licking and sucking a slick trail to her panties. Kagome shivered with delight. Demonic eyes darkened, and the teasing air abruptly changed back to how it had been before, charged with heat.

"You are mine now," he uttered, pulling lacy panties down. White. Sesshoumaru smirked with amusement, sliding them down toned legs and kissing around her core without finding the right mark. Kagome twisted and whined, lifting her wrists- only to feel them be yanked tight together pressed down again.

Silver hair hung down like a gossamer curtain, cutting off the rest of the cave so only Sesshoumaru was left to her hungry gaze. A green energy whip now coiled around her wrists. It felt warm, like hovering a hand over a hot stove, yet not painful. His nose brushed hers, firm fingers with blunt nails finding her clit and rubbing the bundle of nerves. Kagome mewled, their breaths intermingling. She drew out a tongue to lick his bottom lip, nipping it.

The demon lord rumbled a quiet chuckle. "You call those teeth?" two fingers pried inside her, giving a hard pump. "Allow me to remind you what _fangs_ feel like."

Gasping as the digits were removed- Kagome yelped when a tongue replaced them. The demon scraped the hard points of his canines over her slick sex, making her jolt and shiver like a livewire. Soon enough he was indulging himself between her thighs, sucking and panting hot puffs of air. His tongue lapped and strayed, licking a trail over her clit before disappearing back inside glistening folds to curl and tease.

Kagome became a mess, barely coherent. She strained in his hold, bucking her hips needily and lifting her hips against his mouth to try and ride his tongue. He pulled back provokingly.

"Please!" she half sobbed, half snarled.

Sesshoumaru nipped her navel, before shifting up with a dusty chuckle. He then lifted her hips and as simple as breathing- tilted them up, aligning his cock with her entrance and sliding in slowly.

Kagome's legs parted in order to try and accommodate him, thighs spreading wider. A keening sound slipped past her lips until her lover lay locked inside her once more. Golden eyes slid shut, and Sesshoumaru steadied himself. "For a moment I truly thought you wanted to dissolve this bond...and I mourned the idea of never feeling the tight heat of you again," he said quietly, brushing dark hair back from her face. "Never seeing that depraved expression upon one so fair and earnest."

Blushing and panting, she twisted and kissed the skin of his arm, since it was all that was in reach. "We never have to part ways, Sesshoumaru. Don't think about that stuff."

Glowing eyes gentled, and shifting down, their lips met. He then started moving for real. Lean hips moved, undulating with hers, and Kagome allowed herself to be pliant, twisted and turned as he pleased. She'd have her time. This was his. The miko didn't even mind when Sesshoumaru flipped her over to land roughly on her stomach, ass perked up as he slammed back inside her clenching, dripping sex from behind. Guttural growling filled their cave, the walls having no doubt absorbed every kind of noise the pair could make.

"Mine. Mine. _Mine_ -" he punctuated each word with a thrust. All Kagome could do was cry out and hazily murmur a string of acknowledgements as she was jolted and fucked like a ragdoll. Yes, she was his- she always would be if he let her. Completion rolled in like a cresting wave then, and she screamed hoarsely.

It was like being bathed in fire. Her entire body, every vein, every nerve- even her very atoms burned with him. The skin touching hers felt seared against her frame like a mould. She'd always remember the shape of him against her- inside and out.

Ragged breaths fanned into her hair, and Kagome shifted on her elbows, shifting slick thighs while her bound wrists ached. Sesshoumaru panted behind her, red eyes gleaming possessively.

Her toes curled, and she sighed with contentment, a mischievous expression coming to her face. "Maybe we could stay for round two..."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru snorted, dissolving the whip and licking the shell of her ear. "You are incorrigible, miko."

Kagome grinned, sliding her arms around him to anchor the demon close again.

"Oh absolutely."


	15. Along the Collarbone

_Prompt: a kiss along the collarbone._

* * *

Returning to the village with every intent of revealing their relationship abruptly blew up in their face upon hearing the news; Inuyasha was engaged.

Kagome blinked, a little thrown that she didn't feel a stab of jealousy or disappointment. Instead, she smiled and warmly approached him outside. He looked a little panicked upon seeing her but she dismissed this by pulling the Hanyou into a hug and congratulating him.

Their own announcement was pushed back until further notice, not wanting to rain on Inuyasha's parade. Well, Sesshoumaru didn't really care- but Kagome forbid him from tattling.

However, she had no intention of halting her own plans, so the miko cheerfully announced that she'd be leaving the village to set out on a large journey around Japan. Her friends had been confused and dismayed. Sango pulled her aside and asked if it had anything to do with Inuyasha's news but Kagome firmly assured her.

"I'm doing this for myself," she told them, much to their shock. "I want to help people, and I feel like I can do that more on the road than here."

"But...alone?" Shippo said worriedly.

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah what the hell? What if you get captured, who's gonna rescue you if we have no idea where the fuck you even are?"

"This one will be accompanying Kagome," Sesshoumaru smoothly cut in. All eyes turned to him then, each individual who had been out of the loop visibly clicking at the use of her name. The Daiyoukai had been silent up until that point, lingering by Kagome's side like an intimidating plus one.

Inuyasha's expression darkened.

"This is what I've decided to do," Kagome said, meeting everyone's stunned gazes. "I'll still come back and visit of course."

"Well, at least Lord Sesshoumaru going with you is quite a relief. We won't have to worry about her safety now, will we, Inuyasha?" Miroku's amiable voice tried to prod some enthusiasm out of him. Grunting, the Hanyou turned on his heel and stalked away.

Blue eyes slid up to Sesshoumaru, and Kagome squeezed his arm once. She then walked after the Hanyou, her pace measured. She didn't chase him as she would've before as a high school girl.

Rounding the side of a hut, she found him brooding, hands shoved inside his sleeves and mouth bent into a displeased, silent snarl.

"...Are you two...gonna mate now, or something?" white ears pressed down tight against his head at the thought.

Kagome stopped, lingering close and lifting a shoulder. "In the future, if it works out. Right now we've decided to start dating for real."

He bristled and grit his teeth. "Maybe focus more on that 'if it works out' part. Dammit Kagome, ya know how stressful it is to see you with him? You two talked about kids yet? Is he pissing his pants happy over the idea of his half breeds running around, soiling his precious 'pure blood'?"

"He brought up the idea of kids with me first so he seems pretty on board with it, yeah," she said calmly.

"Keh! T-then what about considering someone- _anyone_ else? There's that fisherman who likes you-"

"Ew, no thanks," her nose wrinkled. "I don't wanna stink of fish all day," Kagome shivered.

"W-what about Kouga? He's a mangy wolf but at least he's better than-"

"I'm dating Sesshoumaru," Kagome cut in firmly, putting an end to his hopeful grasping at straws. "And I'm not going to date someone else just because you like them better." Her chest felt as though steel bands had closed around it, keeping her from breathing properly. "Even if it's a mistake, it's mine to make. Know what you can do? Be supportive. Be a friend. That's all I want, Inuyasha."

Her travelling companion of one year and first love recoiled as though trapped. Inuyasha heaved a sigh, glaring hard at the ground as though willing it to swallow him up. He took a long time to sieve through his thoughts. "I don't like it," came the obvious conclusion. The words slid out slower then, halting, as though it pained him to say. "But...you played the stupid 'friend' card, so I guess I support you; In that I'll kill him if he hurts you. I ain't gonna pretend to like it, but I'll always have your back- bad decisions or not, alright?"

Kagome knew that was about as much support he could muster at the moment. Stepping forward, she gave him a hug- which he returned tightly while complaining she smelled too much like his damn bastard of a brother.

By the time she was ready to set out it, Kagome had made her goodbyes. Shippo wanted to come along, but it made sense with his schooling to stay put in the village.

Shouldering her backpack and waving to their distant figures while shifting her feet backwards over the trail, the miko grinned widely at her friends. Her heart ached a little, but she knew it to be for the best. Once they'd rounded a corner and disappeared from sight behind dense foliage, she turned her attention to her unlikely travelling companion.

Sesshoumaru walked quietly, sliding a golden gaze her way.

Smiling a little more gently, Kagome grasped his calloused hand, bumping against his side. Sesshoumaru's heel dragged to a stop, and he made a low noise, curling an arm around her waist. Kagome knew enough about dog demons to figure Inuyasha's scent peppering her clothes likely displeased him. Sinking closer against him and carefully reaching up- mindful of his armour- she slid the collar of his hankimono aside. Pressing a messy trail of kisses against his pale collarbone, blue eyes glittered.

"So where do you wanna head to first, travel buddy?"

Mokomoko shifted to slide around the backs of her knees, Sesshoumaru letting out a short- stifled exhale. "The Western Lands, naturally."


	16. Between the Shoulder Blades

_Prompt: a kiss on the space between shoulder blades._

* * *

"What does it do?"

Kagome blinked and looked up. "Hm?"

"Your sword. What does it do?"

"Oh!" sliding a hand to the purple hilt of her shiny new blade, Kagome patted it. "You'll see once we come across an attacking youkai."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, "you fear testing it against this one? I provided the fang for it."

Worry fanned into the miko's scent, and she glanced away a little awkwardly. "It's not that I think you couldn't handle it," she mumbled. "It's just that it reacts defensively instead of launching a long-ranged attack like Tetusaiga, and it packed quite a punch the last time I used it. I don't even have a name for the thing yet. Let's just wait until I've had more practice with a sword before I go blindly swinging it around."

This did not help to temper the Daiyoukai's curiosity, and he was half tempted to flush a random demon out from hiding in the bushes to frighten her into using it. Alas, he was not a pup. He could behave, for now.

When the weather started to take a turn for the worst during their journey on foot, Sesshoumaru decided to scoop up the miko and fly them the rest of the way towards his domain, enclosed in a white orb of youki to keep the rain out- though they'd already been soaked through. Kagome squirmed and complained, saying it defeated the purpose of travelling to help the needy if she was being flown around. He dismissed these concerns; it wasn't as though either enjoyed walking in heavy rain.

Soaring through grey skies, it took the remainder of the afternoon to reach the Western Stronghold. Unfortunately due to the white orb obstructing her vision, Kagome hadn't been able to witness its outside structure. Sesshoumaru set her down on a grandiose balcony, his powers sliding away. They ducked into the adjoining bedroom, and Kagome's breath hitched upon glimpsing an outside view of the courtyard. From what she could see, it spread vast and wide, perfect for a military force. The compound buildings looked sleek and white, as though carved from marble stone. Cold, but beautiful.

"Did you...grow up here?"

"Hn," he removed his damp armour, setting it down and proceeding to twist the fall of his hair over one shoulder, water droplets pattering to the floor.

Kagome felt that the place aligned quite a bit with his character and values, but she found it interesting that he never seemed to visit it often.

"I will find a servant to attend us," he turned on his heel, stilling when Kagome casually set both hands on his waist. She planted a warm kiss against the damp material of his silks between his shoulder blades, resting her forehead there for a moment. Sesshoumaru stiffened, heat touching his cheeks.

The miko hugged him from behind, before drawing away. "Sure, I'll wait here," she said easily, opening a cupboard to help herself to a towel, rubbing at curling dark hair.

He shook himself and continued onwards, warmth curling in the depths of his chest. She gave affection so easily, it had felt a little strange to experience it in his Stronghold. Strange, but not unpleasant.

After being left alone, Kagome leaned her shoulder against the sliding door to his balcony, watching the rain start to die down. She was the one who had insisted on being introduced in his home, rather than be kept a secret- but that didn't mean her stomach was free from butterflies. She somewhat dreaded facing the occupants of his home, no doubt sharp-tongued demons who may openly ridicule her or Sesshoumaru's choice of woman.

 _Sesshoumaru isn't the type to let people insult him though_ , she mused distractedly. _I hope this goes relatively smoothly._

No sooner than that mildly hopeful thought had crossed her mind- a creature lunged at her from outside- and blinding power erupted.

Sesshoumaru froze from where he stood in the hallway talking to Jaken, the hair raising at the back of his neck. Sensing a youkai swiftly fly at the mansion, he turned and quickly sped through the halls. His form blurred, a white streak flying by servants and nobles. Slamming the door to his chambers open, he was just in time to witness his balcony and outer wall get demolished.

It was a curious thing. As Kagome had said, the blade only reacted when the brown inuyoukai had drawn in close. At the point of contact with Kagome's drawn sword, several tiny explosions of pure pink reiki burst forth- before abruptly becoming massive and swallowing the youkai's attacking paw whole. The inuyoukai howled in pain, ripping its arm free and destroying his room in its haste to put distance between them.

Kagome panted, gripping her sword tight. Her arms and legs shook.

Golden eyes remained wide, darkening slightly. He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, claws twitching, heat hooking low in his stomach. It had resembled Bakusaiga, he realised belatedly. Raw consuming energy had sought to crush its enemy with an explosive force. _Magnificent._

Drawing up close to her side, Sesshoumaru reached out and placed a gentle hand on the pulsing blade. It did not react, as he did not intend harm. Instead it settled down, quelled by the familiar brush of his youki. Kagome released a hard breath, lowering her sword and shifting closer against him, eyeing the youkai hovering mid-air with horror and wariness.

Melodic, tinkling laughter reached their ears. A demoness smoothly swept down from the upper floors, landing on the brown inuyoukai's head and fanning herself.

"My, my~ it seems your little miko certainly is powerful, Sesshoumaru," she purred, adjusting her furs. Sharp golden eyes smiled.

Kagome gaped, looking between the two. The resemblance was uncanny. "I-is she...?"

"Hn, my mother," Sesshoumaru confirmed dryly. How very like her. The brown youkai licked at its wounded paw while his mother inspected them with a haughtiness befitting her station. She never got her hands dirty; that was what servants were for.

"A pleasure to meet you," Inukimi fanned herself. "Though I anticipated your trysts with my son coming to an end- I find this outcome of your apparent courtship much more amusing," ruby red lips curved up at the edges. "Welcome to the Western Stronghold, Shikon Miko."


	17. Hipbone

_Prompt: a kiss on the hipbone._

* * *

Inukimi proved to be an enigmatic creature. Poised and calculating one moment and then giggling with mirth the next, a flair to her dramatics. Kagome had spent enough time with con artists to know that these amiable moments meant to put her at ease were a thinly veiled attempt to get the miko to slip up and reveal something.

Kagome just wasn't sure what her goal was.

Sesshoumaru's knee brushed hers, sitting beside her and nursing a cup of saké. She'd declined the offer of alcohol, the mere idea of it making her stomach churn. He didn't talk much in the presence of his mother, which didn't seem to bother the demoness.

"You really must tell me about your funny garments," Inukimi was smiling, sitting across from them at a low table within a lavish sitting room. "I have never seen such strange material. You will make some for me."

Kagome bristled, about to open her mouth in protest- before noticing that the command wasn't intended for her. The brown-haired woman sitting not too far away near the door bowed.

Blue eyes slid back to Inukimi, who appeared perpetually amused by everyone around her. She frowned, "your servant's hand is badly burned. She should be allowed to tend to her wounds."

Inukimi fanned herself without a flutter of offence or reaction, spun silver hair caressing her perfect porcelain features. "What a bleeding heart you have. I find it interesting that you should accept my son's courtship, considering his own penchant for cruelty. It doesn't mesh too well with a miko's values, now does it?"

Sesshoumaru tensed beside her, staring a little too intently at the clear beverage in his cup. Kagome lay a hand over his knee. Inukimi missed none of this exchange.

"Maybe if Sesshoumaru was listing what he was good at, he'd talk about how he could slaughter hundreds or perform amazing feats of power, sure. But that doesn't mean he lacks kindness," Kagome said clearly. "It just means that he'd rather not reveal that side of himself to people who don't know him well enough."

Golden eyes flashed. Lean shoulders shook- Inukimi bursting into loud, elegant laughter, hiding her lips behind the fall of her sleeve. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, "ah I am so pleased you picked a spirited one. I half feared you'd choose a meek little thing like your father just because the softness was a novelty."

He snorted, sipping the saké. "Ridiculous," he uttered. "She is strong," Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, pride barely concealed in his gaze. "And soft. But it is not a novelty to this one."

Inukimi seemed a little confused, sliding her attention back and forth between them. She then hummed and set her fan down in favour of sliding a long ornate pipe out from the heavy folds of her kimono. Lighting it, she took a drag, and Kagome was suddenly transported back to that fateful rainy night. She blushed and glanced away. In a lot of ways, Sesshoumaru seemed to take after his mother.

"So has he kissed your forehead yet?" Inukimi smiled, as though hoping to catch her off guard. "It means deep devotion, essentially saying 'I cherish you.' Oh my, Sesshoumaru. I hope I did not just spill something embarrassing~"

"Actually he has. And explained what it meant," Kagome gave a sweet smile.

Inukimi pouted, "well that's no fun."

Rising, the miko decided the suffering servant bothered her enough to excuse herself. Before she could take a step away though, an arm reached up to curve around her waist. Lips pressed to the curve of her hip, Sesshoumaru looking up at her through pale lashes. Kagome blinked and smiled, patting his arm.

"I won't be long," she murmured in assurance.

He nodded and released her. Inukimi's eyes were wide with shock, the pipe slack in her hold.

Despite the brown inuyoukai having attacked her, Kagome crossed the length of the room and urged her to rise, taking the woman out of the room with the intention of getting her wounded hand tended to.

Laughing a cloud of smoke, Inukimi glanced at her son. "I cannot believe she snubbed me for a servant," she sniffed, voice becoming amused. "I like her."

"This one does not care for your approval."

She sighed, "still childishly referring to yourself in the third person, son?"

"Still unpleasant and vain, mother?"

They stared at each other, soon sharing a sharp-toothed smile. Sesshoumaru took out his own pipe, which Inukimi lit for him, the room soon becoming thick with smoke as they talked.

* * *

After attending to the servant- who kept protesting and insisting a Lady should not look after a faithful servant- Kagome found herself a little lost within the Western Stronghold. She took a few wrong turns, trying to navigate by what she could see out of the elegant windows- which only resulted in getting more lost.

Dazed and disorientated, sweat beaded on Kagome's brow. All the servants seemed to have vanished. Which wing was she even in?

Losing her footing, she tripped and squeaked, bracing herself for impact.

An arm wound tight around her waist- halting her swift descent to the hardwood floors. Kagome breathed out with relief, turning her head with words of thanks intended for Sesshoumaru on her tongue.

Inukimi looked down at her, pipe jutting out from the corner of her mouth. She arched a delicate brow, helping to right the miko.

"T-thank you," Kagome blushed.

"Hm, no matter," the demoness swept her gaze over the miko, lingering in a particular area as she removed the pipe and exhaled like a dragon. "You should be more careful though, little one. Especially considering your condition. I should like my grandchild to be kept safe in there."

The world, which had been naturally turning on its axis- ground to a halt- flinging Kagome from the earth.

Her mouth dried up, blue eyes flying wide. Kagome's breath hitched as her mind screamed internally. "W-what?" she squeaked, suddenly backtracking. "O-oh! No, no- you're mistaken. Just because I didn't have any alcohol, it doesn't mean I'm covering up a pregnancy. We've both been very careful with drinking contraceptive tea, and I've taken pills. There's no way that could happen," she giggled thinly.

The vicious amusement that Inukimi had longed for all afternoon now lit up her beautiful, cruel features with strong delight. Golden eyes brightened into gleaming suns, ruby lips spreading wide.

Kagome's stomach dropped with dread.

"How adorable," Inukimi brushed lithe fingers over her mouth to partially hide her painfully large smirk. "But no, no- _you_ are mistaken, little miko. This is not some pitiful guesswork on my part. A mother always knows. You are most assuredly with child, I can smell it in your scent," her tone rolled into a playfully dark thing, revelling in Kagome's shock.

_"Congratulations~"_


	18. Cheek

_Prompt: a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

Kagome opened and closed her mouth for a while, floundering. The demoness waited patiently, seeming to find immense pleasure in watching her float between confusion and shock.

"B-but..." she croaked weakly, a random thought occurring to her. "I had...plans..."

Inukimi snorted and giggled, reaching out and grasping the woman's chin to gain her dazed attention. "Those will have to wait for a little while. Tell me, does my son know?"

"No I-I don't think so," Kagome slowly shook herself and straightened. "At least, he gave me no indication that he knew. He offered me sake, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

Humming while releasing her, Inukimi smirked and took a drag of her forgotten pipe. "He has not spent much time around pregnant women, that is likely why he did not catch on. You'd have thought he'd notice your change in scent though."

Kagome frowned softly. "I was away for a short while and came back a little different, maybe he put it down to that. It doesn't matter though-"

"It does matter," his mother sniffed, gaining a ruthless edge to her smile. "I am going to thoroughly enjoy that prideful pup's reaction to this ever so _wonderful_ news," she started to drift away.

Blue eyes grew round and Kagome suddenly found herself desperate to get ahead of the smirking woman. "Wait!" she sprinted forward, dashing in front of Inukimi and spreading both arms wide to block her way. "Please don't say anything!"

A pale brow rose, "you wish to keep it from him?"

"N-no...it's just that I want to be the one to tell him," she murmured, dropping her hands to her stomach. "This is a mess but in a way, I'm not hugely surprised after the amount of-" pale cheeks tinged red and Kagome quickly hopped over what she was going to say. "Birth control isn't 100% effective either. I know that, but I'm still reeling. We only just entered a real relationship, though I've had feelings for him longer than that. So this is just...a lot. Especially for a new couple like us. I'd really rather my potential... _mate..._ hear this from me."

Inukimi drew her chin down, raising her eyebrows as she gave a loud and undignified snort. "Is that so?" her tone dropped.

Kagome steeled herself, nodding firmly.

Her potential mother-in-law let out a short laugh. It condensed like a cloud of smoke around them. "Well said. I do like seeing that little spark of defiance in your eye, miko. Very well, tell him- and then come inform me so that I may start teasing him."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome smiled weakly. Now came the hard part. How exactly could she tell him something she couldn't even properly wrap her head around herself?

* * *

As it turned out; she couldn't.

Kagome had been planning on telling the haughty lord immediately, first chance she got, the second she lay eyes on him in fact. But when she'd finally found him in the sitting room he'd been so warm and gentle. Golden eyes had softened in a way they refused to around others, drawing near. He'd also looked a touch sleepy, which had resulted in Kagome making a witty quip that he'd fired back before they'd lulled into kisses and rest.

It wasn't like she wanted to keep things from him. Bringing up the subject proved highly difficult in her humble opinion. What was she supposed to say? _'Hey Sesshoumaru, I know we've technically only been in a relationship for like two days but fancy a Fast Pass into parenthood with me?'_

Hmm, no. It lacked a certain je ne sais quoi that she couldn't place her finger on.

Kagome sighed, having held her tongue for a whole week. She could sense Inukimi glaring daggers into her from across the room as they attended a youkai gathering within a great ivory hall. No doubt the primadonna felt dissatisfied with her lack of progress.

The nobles gave the miko a wide berth and she didn't much care, too much on her mind. Sesshoumaru appeared deep in conversation with another lord. He'd been lingering by her side for the majority of the evening but Kagome had encouraged him to go mingle, seeing no sense in wasting the night.

Resting her head back against a stone pillar and nursing a cup of saké she held just for show, she nibbled on her bottom lip, turning the situation over in her mind again and again. Deep down Kagome knew the real reason she hesitated in telling him. They were so fresh-faced and new. She was only just getting used to the concept of 'them' long term instead of longing for him as she would those lonely nights in Kaede's hut. Perhaps it was selfish but Kagome somewhat wanted things to stay in stasis. To linger in the pleasant place where just 'them' existed, and they could talk, make love, laugh and only worry about themselves like any normal couple just starting out.

But...that wasn't their reality anymore. Kagome's shoulders fell and she bid that fantasy a silent farewell. Having a baby wasn't a sad thought, however, it did bring hundreds of questions and complications with it.

_Well there's no use in fretting about it by myself. I'll tell him tonigh-_

Blue eyes had strayed back to the pale lord. Kagome stiffened. She suddenly became hyper-focused on the woman standing much too close beside him. A tanned kitsune with silky red hair maintained eye contact with him, before laughing delicately and resting a casual hand on his arm, thumb dragging deliberately.

Kagome bristled, feeling a stab of something in her chest. Old wounds began to surface, intrusive thoughts seeping in like a burst dam of glue. It poured in and clogged her mind. Blinking hard, she swallowed. It took a moment to push these habits down and not fall into jealousy or call her self esteem into question.

Shaking away the false image of Sesshoumaru leaning closer to the stranger, she forced herself to look at the situation clearly. Sesshoumaru's jaw was clenched. There was the faintest hint of a sneer tugging pale lips steadily downward. He did not move away- not out of interest, but pure pride to never give ground to anyone. Displeasure fanned out into his aura like a riled cat.

Tilting her chin up and pushing both shoulders back, Kagome set the forgotten saké cup down and approached. Crushing her worries beneath her heel and firmly holding onto her ego that had been so stroked and soothed by Sesshoumaru, she inserted herself between them. The miko smiled and pushed up on tip-toe to place a loving kiss against his striped cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary.

Sesshoumaru made a low noise, his hand naturally finding the small of her back.

Leaning away, Kagome flashed a smile. "Hi there," she said.

The frost in his eyes gave way to Spring. "Hello," he rumbled with amusement.

Turning to introduce herself to the stranger, Kagome bowed and chatted small talk with the woman, who turned out to be a princess from a tribe. She quickly seemed to grow frustrated and excused herself, leaving them alone.

Kagome glanced up at him, taking his arm. "Wanna get out of here?"

Sesshoumaru's attention roved over her face and he seemed to sense the weight underlying the casual offer. He inclined his head, removing his arm from her grasp to wrap it around her waist.

"Hn."


	19. Stomach

_Prompt: a kiss on the stomach_

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Kagome sat before the demon lord in his chambers, fingers laced together in her lap to keep from fidgeting. Sesshoumaru remained silent, sitting upon their nest of furs that he'd been in the middle of inviting her to lay upon when those fateful words had slipped out into the shadowed room. Moonlight filtered through shoji screens, touching silver hair in gentle tones.

His muscles had tensed, golden eyes steadily growing wide. He now stared at her with disbelief, features frozen as though he'd been carved from stone.

Kagome tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. "You okay?" she asked tentatively.

Sesshoumaru did not respond, the faintest rise and fall of his chest the only indication he was even breathing. Standing, Kagome awkwardly walked around him.

"Sesshoumaru?" she touched his shoulder, using a little too much force and tipping his large form over to land on his side with a soft _'thud.'_ This seemed to wake the demon from his stupor- and Sesshoumaru quickly righted himself, grabbing her waist and blinking.

"Are you certain?" he uttered, voice thin.

She winced, "your mother told me. I haven't taken a test or anything but I'm late on my period now. S-so...it's very likely. Can you smell anything different about me?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze fell to her stomach, and he slowly tugged the blue obi around her waist loose. Sliding a hand between the parting of her yukata to touch bare skin- causing Kagome to shiver- he pushed the folds aside to bare her flat stomach. He inhaled, nostrils flaring near her thighs and making her blush.

"This one detected a change in your scent but I...put it down to something else," he mumbled.

"What was it?"

"You will laugh."

" _Noo!_ No, I won't- promise!" resting both hands on his shoulders, she gave a reassuring pat.

Sesshoumaru huffed, glancing away. "...I assumed the new scent accompanying you was your sword."

Kagome clamped her mouth shut and bit the inside of her cheek. "D-do swords usually have their own individual scents?"

"Somewhat."

They stared at each other for a heavy moment, before abruptly bursting into quiet laughter- the miko's snuffed out when he rested a crescent moon forehead against her navel. Tentative fingers met silver bangs, combing through them reverently. Sesshoumaru glided careful hands over her waist, dipping to the curve of her hips and lower still to rub his thumbs over the backs of her thighs.

"Children, pups...it has happened sooner than anticipated."

Kagome's eyes slid shut and she sighed, making a noise of affirmation.

Calloused palms dragged up to her stomach, and he lifted his head to look up at her. "Nonetheless, I cannot pretend to be displeased."

Blue eyes snapped open and something like relief folded inside Kagome's chest. She weakened and sank down, climbing atop his lap and burying her face in his shoulder. A long breath hissed through her parted lips as she shuddered.

"I'm incredibly happy to hear that- but it really is so soon," she mumbled, the words muffled by silk clothing. "I mean, us- parents!" Kagome pulled back to look at him, driving home just how worried she felt. "I can't even take full responsibility for Shippo sometimes. He just does his own thing. What if our kid becomes spoiled because I'm not firm enough?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth but she cut him off with a dry look. "You won't be any better. Rin has you wrapped around her little finger."

He huffed, falling quiet in begrudging agreement. They slipped into a more amiable silence, hands straying as though to assure one another that they were still there, still solid and real. They'd get through anything, even something as unexpected and monumental as this.

"This complicates your plans to travel and assist others."

Kagome nodded, sinking into his warmth and wrapping her arms tight around his middle. The power radiating off him in waves was always a source of inexplicable comfort. "I can probably get away with doing it for a few months, but then once I give birth...do we stay here to raise them until they're old enough to come with us?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid away. "This one would prefer we raise our family in a separate location. A _home_ , rather than a Stronghold as I was. It is...more fitting."

Affection bloomed- a bright and consuming heat that rushed through her cheeks to leave evidence of a blush behind, curling right down to her toes. _I love him_ , Kagome thought. She truly loved the taciturn, haughty, beautiful demon currently wrapped around her. How funny and surreal.

"I'd like that too," Kagome smiled so wide it hurt, glowing inside.

His ageless attention moved back to her and she let out a yelp upon feeling herself be dropped- back hitting the plush furs.

His weight settled over her, the sensation of firm lips pressing ardently against her stomach becoming apparent. Kagome's breath hitched. Her hands slid to cradle his face as golden eyes met hers.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru's lips tilted up, giving a genuine smile. "It will not be easy," he acknowledged.

"I know," she murmured. "We haven't even lived together yet. I'm sure there's a bunch of habits we have that'll get on each other's nerves. You already dislike it when I hog all the furs."

"You are forgetting when you put your cold feet on my legs too."

"Well at least I don't spend ages brushing my hair- which causes us to be late for things I might add," she huffed, unable to stop smiling.

Sesshoumaru smirked, leaning into her touch and fanning a warm breath over her wrist. Worry slid into her scent as she began thinking about motherhood, so he nipped her skin to gain her attention. "We have slain countless foes and prevailed against uncertain odds, we will be fine."

Kagome giggled, stroking a striped cheek. "Somehow I think fighting ogres would be easier than raising kids. Ah...I guess we should probably mate soon, hm?"

His expression shifted subtly, markings becoming bolder beneath her touch. "Indeed," he rumbled, the vibration of his hungry growl thrumming through his chest and shooting straight down to her core.

Shivering, Kagome lifted a palm, smiling when he accepted the silent request and laced long deadly fingers through her own, hands meeting to clasp tight on the furs beside her dark head of hair.

"I'll get cranky, and probably become demanding with my cravings. Don't forget the mood swings and aches."

"That is fine."

"We'll have to get up at odd hours of the morning to feed them, change them- I don't even know anything about hanyou pups! Will they be born as babies or puppies? Will they have tiny triangle ears like Inuyasha-" blue eyes flew wide. "Oh God, Sesshoumaru am I in danger of having a _litter?_ "

With a silky chuckle that answered none of her questions- that perfectly gorgeous, addicting mouth was suddenly pressing against hers, coaxing out a moan, touch shifting and body moving to sate the quiet hum of skin hunger. They did not exchange coherent words for a little while after that, but they'd come to talk more. Perhaps the situation was far from traditional but the union of a sassy modern miko and a sneering feudal demon was hardly the norm.

They would rise to the occasion, they vowed, allowing themselves to indulge in happier daydreams of holding their child and teaching them swordplay- using a wooden sword of course- Sesshoumaru assured her.

Slipping into sleep, they held each other close. In the morning Kagome would stir to find a clawed hand resting on the side of her stomach protectively.


	20. Ankle (end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ayy you made it to the last chapter. Time for me to get back to other stuff I have planned lolol thanks for joining me on this little distraction. Thanks to Shastuhh for the sword name idea!
> 
> (I know Satsuki is more of a girl's name but it can be used for a boy. I don't think Sesskag would care too much about particulars like that anyways lol)

_Prompt: a kiss on the ankle_

* * *

The sound of metal meeting metal rang out harshly, the blades singing.

Kagome grit her teeth, staring into smiling golden eyes. Easing back, she wrenched her sword away and swung for his left side, grunting when he parried with a smooth sweep of his arm. Seeing an opening- Kagome ducked in close, ghosting soft lips over his neck.

Sesshoumaru jolted and growled lowly, grabbing her around the waist. "You cannot afford to be distracted," he quietly reprimanded.

Kagome smiled, "mhm and neither can you," she pressed a previously concealed dagger against his side with a little more force.

Golden eyes flashed and darkened, lips lifting to expose a fang. "Good," he muttered.

Kagome preened, giggling and putting her dagger away- content to pull back- until he tugged her in close and scraped hungry teeth down her neck, sucking at the mating mark branding her skin.

Their training sessions usually ended like this. Sesshoumaru was firm and disciplined for the majority of the time but she could always worm in a makeout session or two by the end of it. Kagome bumped his side playfully with the flat of her blade- which had been lovingly named Seinaru Bakuhatsu- or 'Holy Explosion', to link with his Bakusaiga. Before they could get too wrapped up in another round of heavy petting, however, a telltale sound reached their ears.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke apart, noticing Inukimi sigh as she walked out onto the wooden porch, carrying a wailing bundle. "When I said I'd be pleased for the gift of grandchildren, that was not an invitation to thrust them upon me every time you require a sparring match."

"It is not as if you attend to them alone," Sesshoumaru snorted dryly as Rin followed after her into the midday light, carrying another, much quieter bundle.

Their babysitters tended to be rotated; Shippo or Kohaku often accompanying Rin from the village. Even Inuyasha had babysat though he only tended to hold Satsuki, claiming their quieter son 'freaked him out.'

Kagome cooed and took the plump weight of Satsuki into her arms, grinning down at the crying boy and sitting down to nurse him. Their eldest barely looked Hanyou- instead resembling a full-blooded youkai. He had a headful of white hair, chubby cheeks, pointed ears, markings and bright golden eyes. A big baby. Pushing him out had been murder.

In comparison, Syuya was far too tiny. It were as though Satsuki had stolen all his nutrients in the womb they'd shared, right down to most traces of youki. Syuya was a quiet little thing, with puppy ears poking out atop his head of white hair. He blinked baby blue eyes up at Sesshoumaru, unimpressed. It was only when Kagome took hold of him did his disgruntled expression change into something resembling warmth. Kagome tried not to dote on him too much and noticed Sesshoumaru trying not to do the same in his own quiet way.

It was difficult, considering it had taken another day to push the little one out after his brother. They'd feared for a long time that he'd been lost to them, a complication in the birthing process making him linger too long.

Feeding the runt of the 'litter' Kagome smiled down at the boy, stroking his thinner hair. Syuya caught her finger and squeezed it with plenty of strength. He'd be fine.

Sesshoumaru held Satsuki, sitting next to her and sighing, sitting their plumpy son against his shoulder and patting his back. "He cries too much," he half-heartedly complained.

"Maybe it's because everyone worries about little Syu-Syu so much that Sat-Sat wants attention too!" Rin giggled, creeping behind Sesshoumaru to make funny faces at Satsuki, who sniffled and watched, ears perking.

Kagome smiled, wiping Syuya's chin when he was finished. "You might be right, Rin."

"Mn, you should nip that in the bud or you'll end up with a similar rivalry to the bigger cretins."

Sesshoumaru's lip lifted into a silent sneer. "Always a pleasure to have you visit, mother- but perhaps you have overstayed your welcome."

"Oh I do not think so," she waved off, smiling sharply. "Your home is so very charming, it would be a waste not to enjoy it to its fullest," walking elegantly away without another word, Inukimi hitched up the edge of her silken robes to hop over some stepping stones in the water, seeking the refuge of a tiny lakehouse further away.

They'd chosen a place further away from the Stronghold. An isolated, idyllic place situated not terribly far from Bokuseno, a tree demon Sesshoumaru was familiar with. Their home had been constructed to overlook a large lake, and trees located on higher ground gave the entire area a secluded feel, their traditional mansion bathed in gentle shadows. They didn't plan to stay there forever, but it was perfect for while the pups were young and Kagome got back on her feet.

It didn't feel like she was being kept a secret, more that Sesshoumaru's protective instincts couldn't handle another scare after Syuya.

Allowing Rin to take Satusuki- which she grunted with and cooed, hurrying over to the far reaches of the garden to go bother Jaken- Sesshoumaru knelt by Kagome's feet. Exchanging small smiles, the miko watched as he lifted tiny Syuya's foot.

Giving his ankle a small kiss, Sesshoumaru tipped his head to observe the boy, who blinked and nestled against Kagome, hiding his face in her locks.

The demon lord hummed. "He prefers you."

Kagome giggled, petting fluffy white hair. "I love all my boys equally- don't fight over me."

"It is your destiny to be fought over, miko."

"Oh hush, he's just latched onto me because I held him for so long after he was born," she hummed, grinning and softening her voice. "Look," she gestured slightly to Syuya, who was peeping out from her nest of dark hair. He wriggled his small legs a little.

Sesshoumaru smiled and obliged, understanding the silent request and kissing his son's ankle again. Syuya squeaked and hid again.

Giggling, Kagome slid an arm over Sesshoumaru's broad shoulders and leaned forward. Bumping and brushing noses with him in a sickenly sweet way that would disturb an onlooker, she smiled.

"We're all okay," she murmured.

Pale lashes lowered, falling shut as their foreheads met. "Hn."

"Maybe we should lay off any funny business for a while though."

Those golden eyes snapped open once more. _"Hn?"_

"Well, you more than proved that your swimmers are way too strong. They managed to get through our attempts at birth control. Only sure-fire way to ensure no more babies is to have a dry spell."

He opened and closed his mouth, before clicking it shut and exhaling hard through his nostrils. "That was a poor attempt at humour," he grumbled.

"Who says I'm joking?" blue eyes danced.

Sesshoumaru tsked, curling long fingers through her dark strands and wrapping them around his digits, lifting them to his lips. "Go ahead and try. You could not last long- your appetite is larger than mine."

Kagome grinned impishly, flashing white teeth at him. "Yeah, you're right," her attention fell back to the slumbering pup in her arms. "But I don't want to rush into any more of these little guys after how quickly they came along."

"Hn, we will find a way to have more...'funny business' with that threat reduced," he teased, tilting up her chin and ghosting his lips over her jaw. "Do not worry, miko. Nothing could keep me from massaging your ego for long."

Smiling a little gentler, Kagome nestled herself against him. "Mn, fancy taking the flying carriage out for a spin once we do?" she murmured, lips grazing his ear.

Exchanging a smile with her that bespoke of an eagerness for things to come, he leaned in to share a single kiss that was chaste in comparison. Mokomoko curled around them, Sesshoumaru letting out a deep rumble. "Of course," he purred in a velvety tone.

"Okay," Kagome hummed, grazing teasing lips over his ear before abruptly standing and walking away to go save Jaken from Rin and Satsuki's terror. Flashing Sesshoumaru with another less than innocent smile that elicited a pleasant shudder from her mate, she left him with some parting words;

"Wear the earrings too."

* * *

_End_


End file.
